


If home is a place, where do I go?

by MaxCaroline1103



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But its slowburn, Chena hates him at first, Childhood Trauma, Dadkoda adopts Zuko, Hakodas crew, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I like abusing my characters, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Better, It Gets Worse, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Yikes, Zuko (Avatar) Angst, Zuko (Avatar) Has Issues, Zuko (Avatar) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), Zukos 14, but I love him, dadkoda, im new at this, mostly Dadkoda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxCaroline1103/pseuds/MaxCaroline1103
Summary: Just what Hakoda needs in the midst of a war, an angsty teen.  However, when it turns out this specific angsty teen is royalty, things could go in his favor.orYour stereotypical slowburn adoption fic but with my own take on it.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Water Tribe & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 127
Kudos: 612





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

“He’s just a kid.” The voice of Hakoda’s own conscience rung in his head in a sarcastic tone. “Let him go”

He sighed as he walked down the hall of the old wooden ship. Looking in every nook and cranny for the Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation

“And heir to the throne.” Hakoda played over in the kid’s voice.

If only he would have known how much of a pain the kid was going to be when he was first spotted floating around 50 feet from their ship. Or when Chena offered to give him a quick death while the child was still unconscienced. Hakoda shook his head dismissing that thought.

“He is a child.” He whispered to himself.

The boy, who couldn’t be older than 15, was spotted face down in the ocean about a week ago. Even at a distance, they could tell Zuko couldn’t be an adult. Hakoda himself had to swim out and retrieve him and bring him back to the ship. Kanuk, their healer, told them the kid probably wouldn’t make it through the night anyways, due to hypothermia. But he did.

The next morning the boy was awake. And by the end of the day, had already tried to escape. Twice. It was obvious he was delirious, and weak. Kanuk said that the second the boy's eyes opened, he demanded his uncle and was not having it when Kanuk tried to explain his uncle wasn’t there.

“I am Prince Zuko.” He said weakly. “Son of Ursa and Firelord Ozai, and heir to the throne. You will do as I command.” Hakoda wouldn’t have believed a word he said if he hadn’t said it with so much confidence.

“I don’t think he’s lying.” Nanook said from behind Hakoda, who was standing in the doorway. Hakoda quickly shewed him away and told him to stay away from the infirmary.

After the prince calmed down a bit, Hakoda tried to get some answers from him. However, as previously stated, he was delirious. When asked what he was doing out in the middle of the ocean, he repeatedly told him he was trying to capture the Avatar.

Now, and multiple times throughout the course of the week, the Prince had somehow found the strength to leave the infirmary and attempt to escape.

Escape too where? You might ask.

Hakoda had no idea.

He had sent the rest of his crew to the stateroom to try to sleep while Hakoda found the boy.

He figured it would be easier with the other four people on the ship in one place.

Chena still thinks the best thing to do would throw the boy overboard and let La have way with him.

Hakoda would be lying if he said he hadn’t considered it.

“Best spot yet.” Hakoda said picking the boy up by his shoulder. He was crouched behind the box's underdeck.

“I am Prince Zuko.” He repeated. “Son of-”

“Ursa and Ozai.” Hakoda started “and heir to the throne.”

“You can’t treat me like this!” Zuko said struggling to get away from Hakoda. Hakoda simply ignored him and dragged him back to the infirmary, where Kanuk was already readying something. What it was, Hakoda didn’t know, or really care. All he cared about was getting the Prince onto the netted hammock, helping Kanuk get him down, and getting some rest for the first time in a week.

Hakoda, possibly a little too forcefully forced Zuko into the hammock and stood next to him to keep him there as Kanuk approached him.

“Drink.” Kanuk said handing the clay cup to Zuko. Kanuk, having spent the most time with the kid seemed to have earned his trust the most. That doesn’t entirely mean Zuko was willing to cooperate with him all the time. Zuko’s eyes shot daggers at Kanuk then Hakoda and sat back and crossed his arms. Kanuk sat on the wooden bucket placed next to the hammock and held the cup up to Zuko once again before he reluctantly took it.

“Now stay.” Hakoda said and turned towards the door and started back to the stateroom.

“I still say we throw the kid overboard.” Chena said as Hakoda entered the room. Whether it was aimed at Hakoda, or was following a previous conversation, Hakoda had no clue.

“Thats cruel Chena.” Nanook said facing away from him. “He’s like, 15, at most.”

“He’s old enough for war, he’s old enough for the consequences of it.”

“Enough.” Hakoda commanded. “Something tells me you’ll need rest.”

“Yes chief.” Chena said and laid down.

“Yes, chief Hakoda.” Nanook said in a slightly more relieved tone than Chena.

Hakoda laid down, head over arms in his hammock, staring at the wooden ceiling of the ship.

Needless to say, Hakoda did not rest that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited it a little. The thoughts of whoever the narrator is for whatever is going on, is now in italics.

Chapter two

“What the...” Zuko said sitting up. He looked around the room he was in. He wasn’t on the Wani, that he knew immediately. It was a given considering the wooden structure he was on-

Oh Yeah, water tribe.

“Freaking savages.” Zuko said under his breath.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up, observing the room more vividly than before. He saw a man, blue tunic and braids and everything indicating water tribe sitting across the room, in front of the exit, sewing. If he wasn’t completely sure he was captured by the water tribe before, there's no doubting it now.

‘If I can just get him away from the door-” Zuko began to think, but his plan was cut off by the apparently telepathic peasant.

“We already have one crew member, spear drawn and ready to kill you.” He spoke. Zuko wondered if he was accidently thinking out loud. Zuko rubbed his eyes and looked back at the peasant.

Kanuk

“It would be in your best interest to stay put.”

The prince took a deep breath and laid back down. He felt too weak to argue.

“What happened?” Zuko asked, exasperated.

“We were kind of hoping you could tell us.” Kanuk said putting his needle and what looked like a tunic down. He stood up and walked over to the prince.

“I don’t remember anything.”

“Nothing at all?”

“I remember a storm, then I remember Uncle trying to get me to go below deck, but the sail was torn... then I woke up here.”

“Well, it seems you got knocked off your ship.” Kanuk reached down beside him and brought up some water. “We found you about a week ago floating in the ocean. Hold still.”

“I need to get back to my ship.”

“You need to relax.” Another voice came from the doorway. Zuko and Kanuk both looked back to see someone Zuko vaguely recognized at the doorway. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Chief Hakoda.” Kanuk said turning his attention back Zuko.

“How’s he doing?”

“Well.”

“Is he up to answer some questions?”

 _What questions?_ Zuko asked himself. _Is this an interrogation?_

_I won’t break._

“Seems like it.” Kanuk said standing up. “Good luck.”

Kanuk left the room and his seat was quickly replaced by the chief.

“How do you feel?” Hakoda asked after a long few seconds.

_What kind of interrogation is this?_

Zuko didn’t say anything just watched Hakoda.

_He’s trying to gain my trust._

“Zuko.” The chief said in a stern voice. “While you are on my ship, I expect you to answer my questions.”

“Well considering I don’t have a choice- “

“It’s a simple question. I asked how you're feeling.”

“I’m fine.”

“How old are you son?”

“And why would I tell you that?” Hakoda sighed and pinched his nose.

He wondered if his own son was causing the village elders this much trouble.

_No. Sokka knows his responsibilities._

He shook his head and stood up.

“We have responsibilities on this ship that my crew needs to tend to. Try to escape again and I’ll be letting Chena choose which limb to cut off.” He turned his back on the prince, not even bothering to look for his reaction.

“I’ll be writing a letter to general Fong.” Hakoda said to the rest of his crew. “We will discuss arrangements. I’m willing to bet that he’s willing to trade supplies for the son of the Firelord.”

“And how long will this take?” Chena asked

“I’m not sure. But I’m hoping it won’t be long.”

With that the crew broke and went off to finish their chores.

*

Zuko wanted to run, he really did. But he was far too exhausted to anything about it and he knew if he tried anything he’d be guaranteed to be caught. Also, he was pretty sure Chena was the big one who scowled at him every time he passed the room. And Zuko liked his limbs.

He was rather bored and had nothing to do except plan an escape route. Although he was mostly out of it his last few escape attempts, he still got a pretty good idea of the layout of the ship. The water tribe ship was far smaller than The Wani and it was wooden. And he was a firebender, he could probably use that alone to make the savages back off. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought about that the first time he tried to escape, or the second, or the third. Maybe Uncle was right and he should start thinking things through. He was still in the infirmary, and the stateroom was right next door. But he was closer to the deck. It seems that there was only one water bender on the ship, that was Kanuk. He was obviously a very talented healer, but Zuko didn’t know how he did with combat. If you go on the deck to the right, there was a boat. Zuko would sneak out in the middle of the might, while the crew was asleep and take the boat.

And after that?

He would figure that out eventually. He wondered why he hadn’t tried to plan out his escape before. But now that he had, it was almost guaranteed it would work.

“Uh, hello.” He heard a voice say. He looked at the entrance to see one of the crew members standing at the doorway, tray at hand. He didn’t know what his name was, but he was the one who always smiled at him when he walked past the room. And couldn’t be more than a few years older than Zuko, making him the youngest in the crew.

“Hello.” Zuko said eyeing him suspiciously. He boy walked towards him very slowly and sat on the bucket where it was usually Karuk who had resided there.

“Umm... my names Tomkin.” He said. “This is for you.” He handed Zuko the tray and stayed beside him.

“Thanks.” Zuko mumbled and took the tray. The tray consisted of some type of dried meat and a broth.

“Welcome.” Tomkin said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds before Tomkin spoke up. “So, um... Fire Nation, huh?”

“Yup.”

“What's that like?” Zuko just shrugged and continued chewing on the meat. “I mean, you’re a part of the royal family, right?” He nodded. “So, you had servants and stuff?”

“Yes.” Zuko said. “Does the water tribe not?”

“No.” Tomkin said, a slight hint of amusement under his tone. “He had like, forty people in our tribe. The only thing close to servants we had were those younger than us.” Zuko smiled a little at that.

“It’s kind of the opposite for my little sister and I.” He said. He recalled Azula, his sister two years younger than him demanding he do stuff for her or he gets burnt. Tomkin laughed a bit.

“How much younger is your sister than you?”

“Two years. She would be 12 now.”

“So, your 14?” Zuko choked a little. He didn’t mean to reveal his age.

“Umm, yeah.”

“Sweet, I’m 16. I’m the youngest person on this ship, well besides you I guess now, but Nanook is 18, so we’re pretty close in age, which is good, I guess. Only Nanook is really serious most of the time, so like, no fun to be around.” Zuko nodded, still thinking about how stupid he was to reveal his age to his captors. Even if this specific one was only two years older.

“What’s the Prince of the Fire Nation doing in the middle of the ocean?” Tomkin asked.

“I’m trying to capture the Avatar.” Zuko said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“Oh. Were you being serious about that? When Hakoda said something about it, I thought it was a joke...”

“No.” Zuko said, mildly insulted. “Why would it be a joke?”

“It’s just that, umm... you know the Avatar hasn’t been seen in like, 100 years, right?”

“If my father wouldn’t have been completely sure he was out there, he wouldn’t have sent me to look for him.”

“Oh, umm... if you're so sure. Do you have any leads?” Zuko glared at him. “Right, you probably wouldn’t want to tell me that.” They both sat there silently for about 30 seconds before Tomkin took the now empty tray from Zuko.

“Well, I have other things to do. Thanks for the conversation.” Zuko just watched as he got up and left the room.

“Okay then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions at all, please tell me. I have very few things that are set and stone. Also if there are any grammatical errors or anything at all that just doesn't seem right, Please let me know
> 
> I would also like to clarify that yes, this is only a year after Zuko was banished. So Aang is still in the iceberg. 
> 
> Nothing about this will be cannon, and there will be some things done that will be quite.... controversial with this fandom
> 
> enjoy ;)

Chapter three

_Maybe I shouldn't go_ Zuko thought to himself. 

Two days after his last escape attempt, Zuko found that he has accumulated enough energy and strength to try again. He had thought he had also had enough confidence, however seeing as he was doubting himself, maybe not. 

_Azula wouldn't have doubted herself_

_Azula would have burned this ship down by now._

He sighed and pushed himself up. 

_Father would have slaughtered these people in their sleep._

_Commander Zhao would have-_

Zuko shuttered at the thought of Zhao, and what Zuko know first hand what he would have done. 

_I just need to get to one of the life boats._

Zuko stood and a sharp pain shot through his left leg. 

"Ow!" Zuko said and sat back on the hammock. 

_This isn't going to be easy._

He stood up again, shifting most of his weight to his right leg and began limping towards the archway, which led to the hallway, which led to the deck, which led to the life boats, which led him back to the Wani, which led him to the Avatar, which inevitably led him back home.

To the palace, where his bed was,

Where Azula was,

And where Father was. 

_Stupid wooden ship._

With every step Zuko took the floorboards creaked below him. He looked back into the stateroom, which seemed to have another room attached to it. That room seemed to have the only door on the entire ship. He could see a slither of light coming from below the door, which meant that somebody was awake. 

And he had to be that much more careful not to make any noise. 

When Zuko got onto the deck he cast a flame in his hands in order to give more light. 

_So far so good..._

"Hey!" 

Zuko couldn't even register what happened next, the only thing he knew, was red. 

When Hakoda stared down at the page in front of him, nothing came to mind. 

_Dear General Fong,_

...

Nothing

_How am I supposed to turn a 14 year old over to an earth kingdom general, known for being ruthless?_

Hakoda sighed and pinched his nose. 

_If it were his own son and the fire nation had him, he'd be slaughtered by now._

He mentally kicked himself for that. 

_A child is not a bargaining chip._

_Then what should I do with him?_

Hakodas thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the floorboards. It sounded like it was coming from the deck. 

He sighed and grabbed the lantern. He prayed to La that it was just Tomkin trying to sneak into the liquor cabinet below deck. 

When he stepped into the stateroom and did a head count and looked directly at Tomkin, he realized it could only be the Prince. 

He walked towards the deck and sighed as he saw him. 

Flame in hand, looking around the deck. 

"Hey!" Hakoda said to get his attention. He didn't even see the kid jump before he saw the fire coming right at him. He ran back into the hallway to duck away from Zuko's bending. 

"Watch out!" He heard Zuko yell. Hakoda sat against the wooden wall, partly in shock. He heard gentle footsteps slowly approaching him. 

_Is he concerned?_

"Hello?" When Zuko looked around the corner, Hakoda tackled him to the ground. 

"What do you think your doing?" He asked restraining Zukos hands behind his back. He pulled him up by his arms and pushed him back into the infirmary. 

"Trying to escape a ship full of savages." 

Hakoda sighed and grabbed a rope from a desk in the corner of the room. 

"What are you doing with that?"

"Turn around."

"No! What's wrong with-"

"Turn around or I'm throwing you into the ocean to drown."

Zuko paused for a second, debating his options. 

_Would drowning be better than being stuck on the ship with these savages?_

Zuko sighed and turned around, keeping his hands behind his back.

"It was an accident, you know."

"I'm sure it was kid, your lucky nothing caught fire." 

After Hakoda tied his hands behind his back he tied the other end of the rope to the hammock. 

"If you try to burn through that, your burning that too."

"I just want to get back to my ship!"

"Well that won't even be considered as an option until you stop running away and start answering my questions."

"Well, running away isn't exactly an option now, is it?"

"Yes, that's the entire point." 

Zuko sighed and hit his head against the wall behind him. 

It almost made Hakoda laugh. 

Yes, this is the prince of the fire nation.

Yes, this is the heir to the thrown.

But despite that all, he really was just a child.

A stubborn and bratty child

Despite what the Prince liked to believe. 

"If I answer your questions, will you write to my uncle? He'll give you anything you want for my return. Supplies, War information, anything." 

_His Uncle?_

"Do you mean The Dragon of the West?"

"Yes, that one." 

"And you expect me to believe that he, a former general, member of the royal family would give me information on the war?"

"He's not like the rest of my family." Zuko said in a small voice. 

Hakoda pinched his nose and shook his head. He wished the prince was less like that. Less human. It would make the decisions a lot easier. 

"I'll tell you what, answer my questions, and behave yourself while your on my ship, and I'll consider it." 

"Consider? Thats it?" 

"Your in no position to negotiate." 

"Fine. I'll answer your questions." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to remove tags, so the Hakoda/Zuko tag is no longer present. 
> 
> For context: I didn't know that usually meant a romantic relationship. 
> 
> Thanks for telling me :)

Chapter four

Hakoda studied the prince. He seemed to almost try to cower away from Hakoda. He didn't make eye contact, or even look in his general direction. He reminded Hakoda of a polar bear dog, who suffered a few too many kicks from their owner. 

"How do you feel?"

"Like I'm being held captive-"

"Zuko." Hakoda said in his best dad voice. The same one he used when he could tell Sokka was hiding something. Zuko stared at him, almost in anticipation. Like he was expecting Hakoda to say, or do, something else. He realized this was the first time he used the princes' name. "Just tell me how your feeling."

"Soar." Zuko said "And tired." 

"You need rest, and time to heal. Is there anywhere specifically that hurts a little too much? Where it may raise concern?"

"I'm fine." 

"I'll take your word for it." Hakoda said with a sigh. "How did you get in the middle of the ocean?"

"I think I got knocked off my ship during a storm." Zuko was staring, very intently, down at his legs, as if his knee caps held the answer to the event he was trying to remember.   
"I remember Uncle trying to get me below deck, but the engine was over heating. I needed to turn it off before it blew up." 

Hakoda nodded slowly. 

"And you were the captain of that ship?"

"Yes, it was my mission, I ran the ship."

"And what exactly was your mission?"

"I need to capture the Avatar to restore my honor." 

"The Avatar hasn't been seen in 100 years, son."

Zuko didn't like that fact

"My father wouldn't have sent me to them if he wasn't completely sure he was out there." He said through his teeth. 

"Your father, the Fire Lord?" 

"Yes. That's why I'm the prince."

Hakoda thought for a second. He remembered around a year ago going to Kyoshi Island for supplies for his tribe and overhearing the captain of another ship telling a merchant about the banished prince. He didn't stick around long enough to hear the end of the conversation. 

"And how could your father send his 13 year old son to find the master of all four elements, that is probably well over 100 years old at this point?" 

Zuko widened his eyes, at Hakoda. Like he was shocked such things could come out of his mouth. He opened his mouth to answer then closed it and looked back down at his legs. After a few seconds Zuko spoke up, in a small voice.

"It's a mission he could only trust me with. His loyal son." 

Hakoda didn't believe a word of it. 

"Okay." He said and stood up, when he did he happened to glance at the princes leg. The bottom of his pants were road up slightly and he could see the bottom half of his leg, which was almost completely purple. He reached down to get a closer look but Zuko jumped and pushed himself back against the wall, farther than Hakoda thought possible considering the solid barrier. 

"Don't touch me." Zuko growled. 

"Zuko, your leg looks hurt. I need to see."

"Don't. Touch me." 

"I'm not going to hurt you son. Just let me see." 

Zuko's glare burned right through Hakoda, he almost thought he were about to combust at any second. But he didn't receive any verbal protest so he reached down again, pulling up his pant leg to his knee cap. 

His leg was completely broken. 

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"It's bearable." He spat. 

"It's broken." 

"I've had worse." Hakoda looked up at the princes face. It wasn't until that moment he really noticed the scar covering half his face. He didn't exactly miss it before, he just didn't think twice about it. Hakoda shook his head. 

"You need to stay off your feet." 

"Like I have a choice." 

"You don't. I'll tell Kanuk to check that out, get some rest." And with that, Hakoda headed back to the stateroom. With the false hope that maybe he'll finally get some rest.

He didn't.

*

"How do you miss a broken leg?" Hakoda asked Kanuk in a loud whisper. The sleeping prince was only about ten feet away from him and he'd like to keep him asleep as long as possible. 

"He didn't let me touch him." Kanuk said plainly. He was standing over the desk in the room, mixing something together. 

Hakoda spent the entire rest of the night staring at the ceiling and feeling the movement of the ship. At some point he heard someone get up, somebody he knew was Kanuk considering he was the only one who got up before sunrise. After a few minutes of tossing and turning and a realization that Hakoda wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, he followed Kanuk into the infirmary to question him. 

"You should have checked him over while he was sleeping."

"This is the first time he's been asleep chief." Hakoda paused for a second, then sighed. 

"Okay." He looked over at Zuko. He had one arm hanging off the side of the hammock, and one leg -his good one- curled beneath the other one. He looked peaceful. 

"You know chief", Kanuk said walking over to the sleeping prince " If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were concerned for the kid." Kanuk pulled Zukos pant leg up to his mid thigh and bended some water from a near by bucket. 

"He's no good to us if he's injured." 

"Are you really going to turn him over to Fong? He's not entirely known for his kindness." 

"I'm not sure yet. We can't keep him, that's for sure. He mentioned something about his Uncle- "

"Dragon of the West?"

"Yeah. That one. Said he'd be willing to trade supplies for the boy. Might look into that."

"And you think the Uncles more safe for him? For all we know he's the one who gave him the-"

"Zuko said he's different from the rest." 

"And your going to take his word for it?"

"What other choice do we have?"

Kanuk sighed and looked at Hakoda. 

"He told me the scar was a training accident." 

"Well then the uncle-"

"Look at the shape of it Hakoda." Kanuk turned towards the prince and placed his hand over his eye. "It's a hand print." 

Hakoda froze. 

"Whoever caused this, it was intentional. Their hand was inches away from his face, if not on it. It wasn't an accident."

"Kanuk, this war, it's affecting everyone. If we want to defeat Ozai-"

"If we defeat Ozai, Zuko, the heir, takes the throne." 

"Yes and-"

"If Zuko turns out as evil as his father, all this effort, all this pain, all this loss..." Kanuk dragged on that last part. Hakoda knew why, he didn't need a reminder of that day.   
Kanuk sighed and shook his head. "It would be for nothing."

"What are you getting at?" 

"Well, I've been thinking." Kanuk sat down beside the hammok "Ozai has destroyed lives. You've heard the stories about the servant who died after speaking out of turn. Princess Ursa... no one knows what happened to her. The royal family is messed up, I don't think they spare the children."

"And this is our problem why?"

"Think about it. If we give the kid to Fong, what are the two options?"

"He makes a deal with Ozai..."

"Or?"

"He doesn't? Get to the point." 

"Either way, the kid is screwed. Do you really want the Fire Nation heir to be that messed up? He may turn out worse than Ozai. If we want to end the war, and keep it ended, the focus needs to be on more than just Ozai. People have been praying to whatever spirits that would listen for almost a century for assistance in this war... maybe Zuko ending up on this ship is their way of answering."

"So you want to keep him?"

"I want to make sure, wherever he goes, he will be safe."

Hakoda thought for a second. 

_He has a point._

"Even if that means risking him staying a little longer than anticipated. He needs to be somewhere away from fire nation propaganda and brainwashing." 

Hakoda looked at Zuko. His mouth was gaped and he was slightly snoring, Hakoda hated the amount of guilt he got from even considering Fong. He looked back at Kanuk. 

"He's starting to calm down a little. What had happened, with the storm, probably put him into shock. I think we can reason with him."

Hakoda pinched his nose.

_He had a headache._

"Kanuk." Kanuk looked up at him, with pleading eyes. "You will act as his guardian. Keep him out of trouble, you better not make me regret this." 

"Yes chief." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Nanook! Let go of my hair!" Hakoda heard Tomkin yell from on the deck.

_They were supposed to be checking the supplies_

"Don't act like your not enjoying it!"

"Your sick!"

"Both you too stop!" Hakoda heard Chena growl. Then dead silence. 

He laughed a little and looked back down at his desk. 

Three days after his conversation with Zuko and Kanuk was right. He has been a little more cooperative. That didn't mean the sarcastic comments and dirty looks stopped, but he was more willing to oblige when Hakoda asked him something, or when Kanuk wanted him to relax so he could work on his leg. 

He and Tomkin seemed to be bonding, which Hakoda wasn't sure if that were a good thing or not. At one hand, Zuko seemed to ease up a little around him, and he gives Tomkin information, (even if it is an accident), that Tomkin then informs Hakoda of. 

At another hand Tomkin was sensitive. When they first left their tribe around a year ago, Tomkin was only 15. Unfortunately that was the age the water tribe elders determined was suitable to help with the war. Hakoda had to sit by his hammock every night for the first two months, so he was already there when Tomkin woke up crying for his mom. 

He knew the situation would be the same when his friend had to leave. 

He had been bringing Zuko his meals and gave him company when Tomkins' chores were done. Hakoda had allowed Kanuk to untie Zuko's hands only a day after his last escape attempt. He claimed the more relaxed Zuko was, the better he'd heal, which ultimately meant they could get rid of him sooner. He still had no clue how he was going to approach that. 

He'd thrown away the letter he was originally going to write to Fong, much to Chena's distain. 

Kanuk had kept to his promise at keeping Zuko under control. He'd walked into the infirmary the day before to see them playin Pai Sho. Nothing being said, just drinking tea and playing the game that he was surprised Zuko knew how to play. 

Kanuk also informed him that even though Zuko's leg was healing pretty fast, he would still need crutches to move. Hakoda didn't know how much he liked the idea of Zuko being able to move around the ship by himself, then he reminded himself that the stubborn child was fully capable of multiple escape attempts on a broken leg, and barely seemed phased by it. 

If this kid wanted to move, he was going to move. 

Hakoda told Kanuk that as soon as Zuko was able to walk without causing permanent damage to himself he would be helping around the ship. Which just so happened to be that morning. 

Kanuk didn't like the idea of Zuko being around Chena. He explained that its not that he thought Chena would try to hurt Zuko unprovoked, as long as he'd been given orders not to, but Zuko didn't seem to be in good control of his bending. So even startling him slightly could end in catastrophe. 

Hakoda could hear Zuko's crutches from the kitchen, where he had been helping Kanuk with the stew. 

Those two also seemed to be bonding really fast. Hakoda chalked that up to the fact that they're forced to spend a lot of time together, but as for the adults in the ship, Zuko listened to Kanuk the best. 

"How long has it been since you slept?" He heard Kanuk say. He looked up to see him standing in the doorway of his office. 

"There is no sleep in the game of war"

"Thats not even close to the actual saying."

"It is in my book." 

Kanuk sat across from him and glared at Hakoda for a few seconds. 

"Not sure Kanuk."

"Well in my book, thats way too long. Your not going to be able to make any rational decisions on no sleep."

"And your not going to be able to keep that kid from poisoning the entire crew if your sitting here lecturing me." Kanuk sighed and stood up. 

"Rest. Doctors orders." 

"We'll see." 

* 

Zuko wasn't expecting to end up in this situation. 

He wasn't expecting to be covered in stew. 

Or for the two youngest crew members to be laughing at him for it, rather than punishing him. 

He especially didn't expect the one who wasn't Tomkin to fall on the floor laughing. 

It made Zuko laugh a little too. 

Then he caught himself. 

He made a mistake

There were bound to be consequences. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about half this chapter, and forgot to save it. Not happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback. Please comment what you like/don't like about the fic, any questions you might have, ect. 
> 
> I'm expecting this to go places that I'm kind of scared to write, but I'm doing it anyways. 
> 
> Please give me ideas, I'm not good at fillers so give me some things you guys would like to see, now matter how big or small that you either love about other fics you've read, or haven't seen anyone else do. I'm willing to incorporate almost anything. 
> 
> Also TW/ for panick attacks in this chapter. 
> 
> I'm going to go off my own experience for this particular subject so if it doesn't align with what you think, please remember that. 
> 
> One more thing, please comment if I'm making the chapters too long or too short, or make any grammatical errors please tell me. I want your feedback. I personally can't stand reading fics that are too vague on certain subjects or too much dialogue or too many things that just aren't phrased correctly. I promise I read every single one of your comments. 
> 
> I love you all :)

Chapter six

"What did you two do?" Kanuk said approaching Nanook and Tomkin, Hakoda following shortly behind him. 

"I- I dont know." Tomkin said throwing his hands up defensively 

"I think we scared him." Nanook said looking in at Zuko. Kanuk shook his head at the two boys and went over to Zuko who was sitting in the corner of the room, pulling at what hair had grown back since he last got a chance to shave it. 

Hakoda didn't know what that was about, the kid being 80% bald, but it wasn't important so he didn't question it. What he did question was exactly what was going on. He did his best to evaluate the situation. He was the chief and captain of the ship, so that's the first thing he thought to do in the midst of the panic going on around him. He realized quickly that Tomkin, poor kid, was too shaken up to help him understand the situation at hand. Nanook, however, was fine, just concerned. 

"Tomkin, why don't you go try and calm down?"

"But chief-"

"Now Tom." Tomkin looked at Zuko then Hakoda and simply nodded

"Yes chief." 

And with that, Tomkin sulked off to the stateroom. 

"What happened?" He asked turning to Nanook. 

"Tom and I, we were done below deck and so we were messing around, Chena started being an arrogant piece of- " 

"Nanook." Hakoda warned. "Language." 

Yes, Hakoda realized they were sailors. According to stereotype they should be the origin of every curse word he's ever heard Sokka say under his breath. But he liked seeing how far he could push Nanook. See how long he'd allow Hakoda to treat him like his 13 year old son. 

"Fine. We decided to avoid Chena and he proposed the idea of going to find Zuko. I didn't want to. I don't know how dangerous the kid is and how he felt about being cornered by us, But Tom pulled me down here anyway insisting it'll be fine. When we got here Zuko was stirring the stew, and when Tom said hey, he jumped and spilled it. We laughed at first, because I mean, it was kind of funny, and Zuko started laughing a bit too, but then he just switched to that." He motioned his hand toward the child, cowering in the corner, whispering something under his breath. 

Hakoda nodded and waved his hand, dismissing Nanook, who went straight toward the stateroom. 

* 

Zuko didn't know what was happening around him, he just knew he was hot, like even for a fire bender. His stomach was churning, and he couldn't feel his hands and his face, his face was hot. Like there was a flame near by. 

_You will learn respect_

_And suffering will be your teacher._

Logically, he knew he wasn't in the middle of an Agni Kai with his father. He was banished a year ago. He had the scar to prove it. 

Although he didn't know where he was, he knew he wasn't there. 

There were people talking, but they were too far away for Zuko to understand what they were saying. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Even if the people were too far away for them to hear him, Zuko apologized. 

* 

"Whats wrong with him?" Hakoda asked stepping toward them. 

Kanuk held out his hand telling him not to come further. 

"Seizure?" Hakoda asked, wanting further information. 

"No, Panic Attack. Common for someone who..." Kanuk trailed off and shook his head, dismissing the thought. 

"What does he need?"

"To calm down. And water." Hakoda grabbed a clay cup from the counter, and used a ladle to fill the cup with water, handing it to Kanuk. 

"Has this happened before?" Kanuk waited a few seconds before answering, almost like he hesitated, then nodded. 

"Twice." 

"And I wasn't told, why?" 

"Because Chief, there's nothing you can do. And you have too much to worry about already. You placed me responsible for the kid, there's no need for your interference with these... episodes." 

Hakoda sighed. 

_I'll deal with that later_

"Zuko." Kanuk whispered gently. "Can you hear me?" When there was no response Kanuk slowly and carefully grabbed both of Zukos hands and placed them on the ground. Zukos hyperventilating turned into just plain bawling a few moments before.

"I'm sorry." He said not looking up at the two. 

"Zuko, do you know where you are?" He shook his head no and started breathing very deeply. "We have some water here for you, I want you to drink it if you can." Zuko nodded and looked up. His good eye was red, swollen and bloodshot and his scarred eye was just bloodshot. He took the cup that Kanuk handed him and drank the water very slowly and thoughtfully. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered again in a hitched breath. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for." 

He looked beyond Kanuk, at the floor in the middle of the room where there was spilled -whatever the WaterTribe put in their food- everywhere. 

"We'll have somebody clean that up." Hakoda said butting into the conversation. "You are in no kind of trouble for this prince Zuko, it was an accident." He took a few more steps forward and knelt right beside Kanuk. "Right now, all I need you to do is go back to the infirmary and get cleaned up, then rest. You look tired." Zuko narrowed his eyes at Hakoda, he didn't even see that he was there. Then he nodded and stood up, reaching for his crutches and left the room. 

Kanuk could feel Hakoda shooting daggers into the back of his head. 

"Kanuk, since your responsible for the child, clean up the root of this.... episode." 

"Yes chief." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Kanuk reminds me of Uncle._ Zuko thought sitting across from him

Sure, Uncle often times wouldn't stop talking. Speaking with stupid proverbs and metaphors that Zuko couldn't understand if he actually attempted to think about the meaning. 

And Kanuk was more quiet, and to himself.

But they both liked tea and Pai Sho. 

And they were both good comfort. 

Zuko thought that Kanuk seemed off that day, he was a lot more reserved than normal and quiet. The only words he said to Zuko were commands such as drink this, or sit up or don't move. 

He appreciated the silence though, and it wasn't an awkward silence, more like a comfortable silence. Like they had a mutual agreement not to talk to one another that day. He was still exhausted from the incident from the day before and was glad Kanuk and Hakoda hadn't brought anything up about it, not yet at least. 

He was also embarrassed. From the small amount of time he was on the ship, he began to learn the sounds of everyone's footsteps. Chena was heavy footed. He had the loudest walk of everyone there. Zuko liked to think he had a big ego, and was the type of person to want to turn heads everytime he walked into a new room, but in all reality It was probably because he was the biggest. On the opposite side of the spectrum, was Tomkin. Like he was used to sneaking around, but Zuko's ears were accustomed to picking up on footsteps, he could hear Tomkin coming from a mile away just as easily as he could hear Chena. 

Nanook, Hakoda, and Kanuk were all in the middle, and pretty hard to tell apart from volume alone, so Zuko recognized them based on how fast they walked. Hakoda walked pretty fast, Kanuk slow and Nanook somewhere in the middle. 

Whenever he either heard Hakoda's mildly loud, fast footsteps, or Nanooks mildly loud, mildly fast footsteps, or Tomkins fast and quiet footsteps he would pretend he were asleep. Sometimes he would hear Tomkin sigh and walk back to wherever he came from or Hakoda linger for a moment, but they all left him alone. 

He didn't worry about Chena bothering him, he didn't even know if he knew anything happened. And he felt comfortable enough around Kanuk to not pretend to be asleep. Especially since that would be extra hard considering the amount of time he spent in the room with Zuko. He didn't think he could keep up the act that long. 

He had the whole thing figured out, and it was foolproof. 

Until it wasn't. 

After a better part of the day went by, based in the small window in the infirmary, and the position of the son in the sky, Zuko estimated it to be around noon, Hakoda stopped by. 

"Zuko." He said in a quiet voice. Zuko shifted a little bit and tried to rest his face to emphasize the fact that he was _obviously_ asleep. "Zuko, Chena just told me your awake, sit up or I'm getting a bucket of cold water." That definitely got Zuko's attention. He sat straight up and winced a little because of the pain in his leg that hadn't fully healed yet. Hakoda stepped forward and sat beside him. 

Zuko wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"You must be pretty tired, huh? Slept in pretty late." Zuko could sense a light hint of sarcasm in his voice. But he nodded anyways. Neither of them said anything for a few long seconds before Hakoda spoke up in a soft voice. "What were you afraid of?" 

Zuko only shrugged.

"Well Kanuk had informed me that you have had one of those...episodes, multiple times. There has to be some reason for them." 

_When Kanuk brings his hand too close to my face._ Zuko thought. _Or when Chena talks slightly too loud, or when I know I'm about to be disciplined._

Zuko shrugged again. 

"Is there anything we can do to prevent it from happening?" 

"No." He said, almost a whisper. 

"Well if there is, I would appreciate you telling me." 

He shrugged. _Again._

Hakoda sighed.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Yeah." 

"There's no need to be. It was an accident on Nanook and Tomkins behalf, and they're bother really sorry and would like to apologize." 

"I would rather not..."

"That's okay. It's your decision, but just know that the thought is there."

"Yes sir." 

"Okay, now onto our next subject." Hakoda said folding his hands on his lap. "Why don't you tell me a little about your Uncle."

"Why?" 

"I just want to know who exactly I _might_ be returning you to." 

"Well." Zuko sat up straight and thought for a second. "He spoke mainly in proverbs and I didn't understand most of what came out of his mouth." 

Hakoda laughed a little.

"He liked tea, and he was obsessed with music night and Pai Sho." Zuko thought more about his Uncle and other details relevant enough to disclose to the chief. "After my banishment he stayed on my ship with me to assist me on my mission."

"When you said he wasn't like the rest of your family, what did you mean by that?"

"He just isn't..."

"What was the rest of your family like that's so different?"

"Unavailable. I would often not see Father for weeks at a time." 

_And even when I did, it wasn't pleasant._

"But he's the Fire Lord, so he had better things to do. My sister, I don't even know where to start with her, she followed Father around like his shadow. She first sparked at six months old, she's probably almost a master by now, if not one already. Her flames are blue." 

"Oh..." Hakoda said. He realized that he's never seen anyone bend blue fire before. 

"We got a long when we were younger." 

Zuko remembered the days they spent at Ember Island, swimming and playing tag with Lu Ten during the summer. They used to steal dumplings from the kitchen and hide inside the cabinets to eat them. 

"Not so much now."

"If you don't mind me asking, then why do you want to go back?"

"It's my home. Where else will I go?" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm telling you guys this right now; I do not have a scheduled period of time to update. My life is so dang busy, I will definitely try to update at least once a week, possibly four times a week, you never know. 
> 
> I'm also getting severe writers block so if you guys could give me ideas, I'd appreciate it. I am willing to incorporate almost anything.

Chapter 8

_ Dear Dragon of the West... _

No.

_ Dear Iroh... _

Too personal.

_ Iroh... _

Still too personal. 

Hakoda sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

_ Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and I can't even write a formal letter to a former Fire Nation general about his missing nephew.  _

He looked around the small office that was the captains quarters. It wasn't anything special. The desk he sat at was facing towards the doorway and there were two barrels across from him for when Tomkin pulled Nanook into trouble and they needed a lecture. Even though Hakoda often times was a little jealous he didn't think of that when he was young enough to make mistakes. 

To his right there was his hammock, and parallel to that was a table piled with books and scrolls and letters. 

He heard laughing down the hallway from the infirmary. He has been on this ship and around the people of his tribe long enough to know that it was Tomkin and Nanook. Then once in a while he heard another laugh, that he didn't quite recognize. He knew this was Zuko. He smiled to himself and looked back down at his page before sighing and sliding it off to the side. 

After his conversation with Zuko the day before about his Uncle, Hakoda decided that sending him back there was the best option. He didn't know the General, obviously, and was still very weary of him and even the things Zuko said about him wasn't enough to prove to Hakoda that it would be okay to send Zuko back to him, but the tone of Zuko's voice was.

He noticed that when he spoke of his Uncle, his voice was calm and had a hint of content behind it. Opposed when he spoke of his father, he was speaking in a more strict, fearful manner. Like he had to contemplate every individual word he said very carefully or it would result in dire consequences. That was enough for him to trust that Iroh was the best option and that Zuko might just be safe with him. 

Maybe not as safe as he would be with them, but of course that wasn’t an option. 

He remembered what Kanuk said about the spirits, and how he believes fate may have put the traumatized Prince in their hands for a reason. Hakoda, being raised by Kanna, knew better than to disobey the spirits or interfere with their plans. But what were the spirits expecting them to do with him? Raise him as his own? He can’t put his crew at risk like that. Especially when Zuko had so little control over his bending. 

It didn’t matter how much of a positive influence they could have on his life, one small temper tantrum and he could burn down the whole ship. 

Keeping him was definitely not an option. 

*

Zuko didn’t hear Tomkin coming down the hall. He didn’t know why he didn’t. But he didn’t. And now Tomkin knew he was awake and was trying to start a conversation with him. Zuko knew very well about his social skills, better elaborated as his lack thereof. So when Tomkin just kept talking and talking and talking, he didn’t know how to make him stop. 

He told Zuko about how he and Nanook finally succeeded into breaking into the liquor cabinet the night before and that it tasted disgusting but he pulled through. Zuko only then noticed the dark rings around his eyes and the way he was talking a lot quieter than normal. 

And because Zuko was listening to Tomkin talk, he didn’t hear Nanook come in either. And before he knew it the three of them were talking about whether a master water bender or master earth bender could win in a fight. 

“The earth bender would crush them.  _ Literally.”  _ Tomkin said Zuko was pretty surprised that he wasn’t defending his own element. 

“Water is the element of change Tom. They could  _ change  _ their position, then drown the person.”

“People can swim!” 

“Not if the water bender freezes the top!”

“Zuko! Defend me.”

“He’s not going to defend you if you're wrong!” 

“Well then it’s a good thing I’m not wrong!” 

They both looked at Zuko with anticipation. 

“I umm…” Zuko said, trying to find his words carefully. “I’ve fought an earth bender before, they’re pretty freaking terrifying. The only water bender I’ve ever met was Kanuk, and he seems pretty harmless in terms of combat, I guess he could leave you to die instead of healing you, so that may work. But I’ve heard stories about a water bender that could also use mind control or something like that…” 

The two older boys looked at Zuko blankly. 

“Are you being serious?” Nanook asked. 

“Yeah Zuko, water benders can’t control your mind.” 

“Well it might not have been mind control. But there is a legend in the Fire Nation that when the Water Tribe invaded the Fire Nation Navy, they took some of the Water Benders prisoner and one of them escaped through controlling the bodies of one of the guards. Azula always told me she would bend the water in the people’s brains and use mind control.” 

Nanook and Tomkin stared at him for a few seconds before Nanook spoke up. 

“Couple things there Zuko; One, there is no water in your brain. Water benders can’t mind bend. Two, the Fire Nation incited raids on the Southern Water Tribe to take out our water benders. We didn’t initiate the attack.” 

“No, the Southern Water Tribe didn’t like change so when the Fire Nation tried to share our prosperity and wealth, the Water Tribe retaliated and started attacking our Navy. My tutor said so during my lessons.” 

“Well Zuko, were you there?”

“No.”

“Was your tutor there?”

“No, the last attack was a long time ago. I wasn’t alive and my tutor would have been a small child, if that.” 

“The last raid was only a few years ago buddy. Someone said they saw a water bender at our village and the Fire Nation raided. They killed Chief Hakoda’s wife.” 

“No, you're lying.”

“I mean, it’s your choice to believe us Zuko.” Tomkin said. “But in all reality, we were there. Chief was there, so was Chena. You weren’t.”

“Then why would my tutor lie to me then?” Zuko said sitting up straight. “It’s against the law and punishable by imprisonment to lie to a member of the royal family. Especially about something like that.” Tomkin and Nanook looked at each other. 

“That’s propaganda for you.” Tomkin said. “That’s probably what your tutor was taught too. Think about it, if you wanted complete control over your Nation, with no rebellions how would you do it?” 

Zuko just shrugged. 

“By not giving them anything to rebel about. You lie to your citizens, make them think they’re the greatest civilization in the world and that they’re ‘spreading their prosperity and wealth.’ And generations into it, no one questions it”

Zuko shook his head. 

“The Fire Lord is always right-”

“Okay.” Nanook said. “And anyone who says otherwise is accused of treason and executed right?” 

“Yes. Because it’s disrespectful.” 

“Hakoda is the Chief of the entire southern water tribe.” Nanook explained. “Yes, there are only around 500 of us left, but Hakoda’s the Chief, which means he’s in charge. However, if someone doesn’t agree with him, they’re allowed to have their say, especially elders. Hakoda gets the last say, but you don’t get killed for not agreeing with him and telling him that. Kanuk and Hakoda but heads all the time over decisions- big and small. But Kanuk is still healing you right?” 

Zuko nodded thoughtfully. 

“Why would we kill the Water Benders though?” Zuko asked with tears in his good eye. “What would be the point in it?” 

“Control. Benders are obviously more powerful than non benders, for the most part anyways. If the Fire Nation eliminates them, they eliminate a big threat. They’re starting to do it with earthbenders- sending them to prisons, and the Air Nomads…” 

Zuko shook his head again. 

“No, the Air Nomads were cruel and were ambushing and destroying Fire Nation villages. We destroyed them because they were trying to destroy us.” 

“The Air Nomads were Pacifists dude.” Tomkin said. “They didn’t even eat meat because they thought all life was sacred. Sozin wiped them out because they were a threat.” 

“Are you sure? Father wouldn’t lie to me.” 

Nanook shook his head. He could tell Zuko was at his breaking point, and he didn’t want a repeat of the other day, so he took a second to consider his words carefully. 

“Your father might not have known either.” 

_ That was a lie.  _

“Well then it’s not his fault, right?”

“Well I guess not the Air Nomads. But the Earth Benders are still being imprisoned under his rule. Actually, I think he’s the one who started that.” 

“But they’re still alive. Father isn’t killing anybody.” 

Tomkin opened his mouth to answer, but Nanook held his hand up, telling him not too. 

Zuko was too fragile. 

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the comments you guys leave make me so happy, like I can't even describe it. I love hearing what you guys think and what you guys take from certain scenes, it makes my day every single time and I can't tell you guys enough how much I appreciate comments. 
> 
> Just a reminder that I also would appreciate criticism. Tell me if the chapters are too short, or it needs less dialogue, or if I phrased or spell something wrong, please tell me.
> 
> Like I've said in previous chapter notes, I'm going to be doing some stuff with this that are really controversial in this fandom, and I'll be touching on some dark subjects. I'll try to put warnings for those, but if I write something that should have a trigger warning but I don't put one, please let me know. 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys want to see. This is going to be a hecking long book and I'm trying to figure out some good filler chapters and I'm stumped so if there's even a certain detail you want to see, or something you think I should base an entire chapter on, please let me know, and I will most likely do it. 
> 
> Love you all 💕

_The Fire Nation killed Hakoda’s wife._

_He probably hates me._

Nanook and Tomkin left not too long after their conversation for lunch, leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts. 

_My people, they wiped out an entire civilization._

_Of Pacifists!_

Zuko didn’t know what to believe. What Nanook and Tomkin told him made sense, and he knew deep down that they were right, he’d known for a while now, that the Fire Nation was evil. But he just couldn’t admit it to himself. 

His people wiped out almost an entire tribe. They killed all the water benders in the South Pole and then lied to him about it. They fed him false information that the Fire Nation was incredible! They were prosperous, they were the greatest civilization to ever exist. 

Zuko felt tears streaming down his cheeks. 

_The entire world hates us._

_I am their Prince, this Nation that I am going to rule one day, has killed millions._

Zuko shook his head. 

_No, not the Fire Nation, my Father._

_My GrandFather and Great GrandFather._

_They were evil, not the Nation._

_The Fire Nation had Summer Solstice festivals that lasted a week and was decorated with Orange and Red Streamers and Played loud music and Served Fire Flakes._

_The Fire Nation was covered in cherry blossoms with baby turtle ducks underneath of them._

_The Fire Nation is in a period of industrialization that could change how the entire world lives._

_The Fire Nation is beautiful, the people are intelligent and compassionate._

_The Royal Family,_

_Sozin, Azulon, Father they made it evil._

_They took inventions that could have changed the lives of millions of people, and used them to kill millions of people._

_Did Uncle know about any of this?_

Zuko took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He wanted to scream, and yell and hit something. 

He wanted to talk to Uncle, he needed to know if they were lying. 

_Why does it have to be the Fire Nation that was lying? Maybe Tomkin and Nanook were the ones who were misinformed._

_But maybe they weren’t._

He needed to know the truth.   
  


Because, if Tomkin and Nanook were lying, then he could live life normally. He would go home, finish his studies, arrange him and Mai’s engagement, join the Army, retire and then become the Fire Lord when the time came. And he would rule and be the greatest Fire Lord that has ever existed. 

But if they weren’t, Zuko didn’t know what he’d do. Would he pretend he didn’t know? And live the rest of his life going through the same motions his forefathers did? Or would he do something about it?...

_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher._

Zuko thought of the 41st division, almost everyone in it was probably dead. He felt his hand traveling up his face and laid his finger on the bottom most part of his scar. It was rough, unlike the rest of his skin and didn’t need to look in the mirror again to see how it looked. 

“Zuko?” He heard someone say. He looked up at the archway to see Hakoda standing there with a concerned look on his face. “Are you all right?” 

Zuko sat up straight, shoulders back, just like royalty should. 

“Yes sir, I’m fine.”

Hakoda nodded and crossed his arms. 

“Of course Prince Zuko.” He said in a mocking tone. “ Good Princes only cry tears of joy after they find out there country is responsible for the genocide of an entire nation. Am I correct?” 

Zuko shrugged and looked down at his shoes. He couldn’t even look at Hakoda, not after what he just found out. 

“Tomkin has a big mouth you know.” Hakoda said, approaching the timid prince. “I could hear him talking from across the deck.” 

Zuko said nothing, just looked at his shoes, as if they held the answers to all the world's greatest mysteries. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hakoda asked gently, sitting beside him. 

“No sir, I’m fine. Really.” 

“Zuko.” Hakoda said in his best dad voice. He realized within the past few weeks that tactic worked very well with Zuko. 

“I don’t know who to believe.” Zuko said quietly. He brought his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them. “Nanook and Tomkin have no reason to lie. But my entire life, I was told the Water Benders went after our Navy and the Air benders attacked our villages. They said I’m being taught wrong, but what if they’re the ones being taught wrong?”

“Well Zuko, considering the last raid our village had-”

“Killed your wife…” 

Hakoda froze, shocked. 

“Well yes, it did.” Hakoda said, trying to play off the knife that just impaled his chest. “But, as I was saying, Nanook would have been… 14, same age as you. Tomkin was 11. They both were there, and remember it very vividly. They remember the funeral, the mourning of our village, that was very real.” 

Zuko shrugged and closed his eyes. 

“Or.” Hakoda pushed. “When you're inside and someone says it’s raining and someone says it’s snowing, how do you know which one is telling the truth?” 

“You look out a window.”

“Very good. When you get back with your Uncle, and your back on your ship, why don’t you take a break from the Avatar and have a look around at exactly what the Fire Nation is doing?” 

“I can’t take a break from looking for the Avatar.” Zuko said standing straight up. “I need to find him as soon as-” 

“Okay son.” Hakoda said. “How about _while_ you're searching.”

Zuko nodded.

“Okay. I will.”

“Good.”

Hakoda tousled Zuko’s hair, earning a smile from the boy due to the act of affection and praise. Then his smile fell. 

“Chief Hakoda, do you hate me?”

“No Zuko.” Hakoda said, dropping to a serious tone. “You're a child, why would I hate you?”

“I’m the prince of the country who killed your wife.”

“Zuko look at me.” Zuko shook his head and dug his head back into his knees. Hakoda, cupped his face, pulling his gaze towards him. “Were you there?”

“No.”

“Exactly. You would have been nine. Have you killed anyone before? Even indirectly?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Well then, you are not responsible for anybody's death. Understood?”

Zuko nodded. 

“Good. Now come on. You’re being transferred to the state room with the rest of the crew.”

“But Chief! Chena-”

“Chena won’t lay a hand on you.” Hakoda said, smiling reassuringly. “How come on.” 

“Yes sir.” Zuko said reluctantly. He grabbed his crutches and followed him. 

“Zuko!” Tomkin said a little too excitedly when Zuko entered the room. “We’re going to be bunk mates!” Zuko laughed a little and went over to where Tomkin was sitting to get situated. 

“Get him settled in Tom, I have stuff to do.” Hakoda said heading into his office. 

“Yes sir!” 

*

_General Iroh,_

_Two weeks ago we came across a body of a small boy floating in the eastern current. He pulled him in only to find that he was unconscious, hypothermic, and barely breathing. Our healer said it was very unlikely he would make it through the night, however much to our surprise and inconvenience he did and by the second night he was running around the ship trying to escape. Even on a broken leg. Come to find out the thorn in our sides was none other Prince Zuko._

_You may be glad to hear that he is doing just fine now, and he is in no sort of danger, nor do we have the intentions of harming him. He had informed me that you would be the best person to send him back off to, and if you would write me back I’m hoping we could arrange a meet up for him to be brought back to you in exchange for supplies. Until then, my crew and I will be boarding him and will do our best to restore him back to full health._

_Sincerely,_

_Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe._

Hakoda stood from his desk and looked out his window at the small island they were heading to, in hopes to purchase a messenger hawk, and possibly some food. 

Kyoshi Island was so close to home, it would only be about a week's worth of travel to see his two children again. Hakoda gnawed on the side of his mouth, debating this. 

It would mean they would be off course, but with all the fatalities and hardships he and his men faced within the past year, his men deserved to see their families again. 

Hakoda nodded, satisfied with his decision. 

It’s decided. After Kyoshi island, his men would take a short expedition home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “When you're inside and someone says it’s raining and someone says it’s snowing, how do you know which one is telling the truth?” 
> 
> “You look out a window.”
> 
> That quote is not mine, although I do not know exactly who I'm currently stealing it from. If you know, comment please.
> 
> A different translation of Hakoda's Letter to Iroh.
> 
> Hakoda: Hey just letting you know we have your nephew who is DEFNINETLY in no type of danger. He's a little brat, but we are DEFINETLY NOT going to hurt him. Give us food for your nephew who is PERFECTLY SAFE.  
> PLEASE don't burn down our ship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ for brief mention of some sexual assault. 
> 
> Should I be doing my school work that's due at midnight right now?   
> Probably.
> 
> Am I going to write a third chapter of the day instead of doing that?   
> Absolutely. 
> 
> Possibly a fourth too, keep your eye out. 😉

Chapter 10

Tomkin and Zuko stood at the edge of the ship as they pulled into Kyoshi Island. Watching as all the villagers and tourists scurried from shop to shop like ants. Kyoshi Island, being one of the only neutral ports left, was filled with different ethnicities. Yes, there were only three nations left, technically, but that didn’t stop people from finding new ways to breed and make different looking people. There were fire nation civilians buying pastries from a bakery right off the shore, there were Earth Kingdom nobles buying clothing, even some people who resemble people of the water tribe, even though they weren’t dressed like they were. Then there were people who had the resemblance of two nations combined. It was like a melting pot for all the different nations, and the two youngest boys found it absolutely fascinating. 

However, just because everyone was welcome there didn’t mean everyone got along. If you looked closely you could see the Earth Kingdom Nobles scowling at the Fire Nation civilians, and if you looked even closer, you might catch a glimpse of someone being pulled quite forcefully into an alley, to have spirits knows what happen to them. 

Zuko swallowed a lump in his throat he didn’t even know was forming, and looked at Tomkin, who judging by the look on his face and how quickly he covered Zuko’s eyes, saw exactly what Zuko saw happen to that mixed looking girl before being shoved into a random building. 

Tomkin pulled Zuko away from the edge as Hakoda departed down the ramp of the ship to tie it down. 

“Maybe you should stay on here.” Tomkin said to Zuko. 

“What!? Why? You're going into the village!” 

“Yeah, well that doesn’t exactly look like a safe village. And a 14 year old with crutches is kind of an easy target for any given kind of violence.” 

“And a cocky 16 year old with a big mouth isn’t?” 

The boys heard Nanook laughing hysterically from the other side of the ship and looked over to see him, very dramatically, holding onto his stomach and falling onto the ground. Beside him, they saw Chena’s failed attempt to hide a smile. 

Tomkins face turned red as Zuko giggled and Tomkin pulled him by his arm back to the stateroom.

“You're not going to that village!” 

“It’s not your decision! Hakoda didn’t tell me I couldn’t!”

  
“Hakoda also didn’t tell you that you could!” 

“He also didn’t tell you that you are in charge of me!”

“Zuko! You are the Fire Prince! This is a neutral port, with possible Fire Nation soldiers in it! Someone out there is bound to notice you!” 

“No they won’t!” 

“You're telling me the Fire Nation doesn’t know what there own prince looks like?” 

“Not since I got my scar.” Zuko said shyly. Tomkin didn’t say anything for a few seconds, studying the look on Zuko’s face. He reminded Tomkin of a toddler sticking out his lip to get sympathy when they wanted something. And Tomkin wasn’t buying it. 

“They’d still recognize you.”

“No they wouldn’t!” 

“What are you two arguing about?” Nanook asked, walking into the room. 

“Apparently!” Zuko said, throwing his arms up. “I missed Tomkins coronation to become Fire Lord, because he seems to think he’s my dad all the sudden!” 

Tomkin and Nanook both compressed a laugh, as Zuko went on his dramatic rant about how he isn’t a child and doesn’t want to be treated like one.

“And even if I do get hurt! Why do you-”

“Zuko.” Nanook said finally, in an authoritative tone. 

“What!?”

“Calm down.” 

“Tell Tomkin-”

“Zuko, be quiet for a second.” He said holding up a finger, to signal his silence. “I talked to the Chief, and he said that you need to stay with Tomkin and I. And any sign of trouble, if anyone even looks as if they might recognize you, we go get him and get back on the ship. Got it?” 

Zuko nodded enthusiastically. 

“Now.” He held out his hand towards Zuko, offering him a few coins. “Spending money. Tomkin, since you can’t be responsible with it, Chief said I’ll keep yours. He doesn’t want a repeat of last time.” 

“Come on!” Tomkin said following Nanook across the deck.

“What happened last time?” Zuko asked.

“Nothing.” They both said in unison. 

“I’ll tell you when you’re Fire Lord.” Nanook added with a wink. 

*

Nanook sighed as he watched Tomkins' failed attempt at flirting from across the village. The girl was wearing green armour and a faceful of white, red, and black makeup. Zuko made a comment that she looked like a clown and Tomkin smacked him on the back of the head before going over to talk to her. 

This was approximately 20 minutes ago and the girl didn’t seem any more interested than she did at first. 

“What’s he doing?” Zuko asked

“This is how Tomkin flirts.”

“I don’t think it’s working.” 

“I don’t either buddy.” 

Zuko sighed and looked around the village. They’ve been off the ship for three hours and he still had no clue what to spend his money on. Until his eyes landed on a small shop at the outer edge of the village. Through the window he could see masks and costumes that he recognized from when his mother took him to the theatre as a child. 

“I’m going into that shop over there!” Zuko said pointing at it. 

“Okay, I’ll get Tomkin and meet you over there. Stay out of trouble.”

“Yes sir.” And with that and a made up salute Zuko hurried into the shop. 

When he got in he took a deep breath in awe of the array of merchandise the small shop held. There were costumes from every play he’s ever seen and a mask and props to go with each one. There were things of every color you could imagine and colors you couldn’t imagine unless you’ve seen it for yourself. 

He smiled and walked over to the wall on the far end of the shop where the inventory from  _ Love Amongst the Dragons  _ was. 

Zuko smiled as he looked through the collection of masks. He picked up a blue and white one that was made after the antagonist of the production, an evil water spirit. He walked over to where the shop owner was and bought the mask from him. 

“Thank you! Have a nice day!” Zuko called as he left the shop. 

*

“I don’t like the way that guy’s looking at Zuko.” Tomkin said as he watched Zuko leave the shop. He watched as the shop owners eyes lingered on him for a bit too long after he left the shop. And when Zuko was where Nanook and Tomkin were standing, the only time he broke the -almost lustful- ogle was when he met Nanooks eyes and his eyes darted away.

“Let’s go Zuko” Tomkin said, not taking his eyes off the man. The obese, scruffy looking man’s eyes shot daggers at the three boys as they walked as far away from that shop as they could manage. 

They ended up on the beach, walking the opposite direction of the village and where the ships were docked. 

“What did you get?” Nanook asked curiously. 

“A mask. It’s from the play ‘Love amongst the Dragons.’ my mom used to take me to see it when we went to Ember Island. She always complained that they butchered it though.” 

“I see. Were you and your mom close?” 

“Yeah…” Zuko lingered. 

“But…?” Nanook pushed.

“She disappeared a couple years ago.” 

“She disappeared?” Tomkin asked, butting into the conversation. “How do you just disappear from the Royal Family of the Fire Nation?” 

“I don’t know. But no one talked about her after that. Everyone just went on pretending she never existed. I saw her before I went to bed that night. I didn’t know it back then, but the last thing she said to me… it was definitely a good bye. But when I woke up, she was gone. Along with all her stuff from her bedroom.”

“Oh…” 

None of them said anything for a solid minute before Zuko spoke up again. 

“I’ve heard the servants talk… a lot of them think it was foul play.” 

“What do you mean?” Tomkin asked. 

“The night she disappeared was the night my Grandfather- Fire Lord Azulon died. Everyone woke up and Father was Fire Lord.” 

“Oh. That does seem shady.”

Zuko nodded. He was pulled out of thought when Nanook rushed his arm out in front of him, stopping Zuko in his tracks. 

“What?” Zuko asked. 

“Be quiet for a second.” 

In the distance, they could hear panic. No screaming, just silent panic. They all three turned back towards the village to see the villagers running all over. 

Zuko followed the line of sight of some of the villagers, out into the horizon, where the sun was setting over the ocean. Out in the distance, Zuko could clearly see a ship coming towards the Island, one whose flags, Zuko could recognize anywhere. 

“Fire Nation ship.” Tomkin said pointing towards the ship. 

“But this is a neutral port, everything should be fine right?” Nanook inquired. 

“No.” Zuko said, shaking his head frantically. “It’s Commander Zhao.” 

Zuko felt the heaviness in his chest. The constricted breathing, everything that comes with it.

“Zuko, calm down.” Tomkin instructed taking a step towards him. “It’ll be alright.” 

“No.” Zuko said falling to the sand. He started rocking back and forth and tugging at his hair in a panic. Nanook and Tomkin looked at each other, both unsure what to do exactly. 

“Zuko calm down.” Nanook said getting on his knees in front of him “We’ll take you back to the ship, we’ll go find Hakoda, and everything will be alright.” 

“No it won’t. I can’t let him capture me again.” 

Zuko thought back to the last time he was with Zhao. 

_ “Prince of the Fire Nation as my temporary slave? Don’t mind if I do.”  _

His words stayed in Zuko’s head, even when he was pulling his hair as if the thoughts would come out with the follicles. 

“I’ll protect you Zuko.” Nanook said, running his hands down Zuko’s arms. “Whatever happened last time, won’t happen this time, Tom and I won’t let it.” 

“Do you promise?” Zuko asked, looking up at him, teary eyed. 

“I promise. Now let’s go.” Zuko nodded and let Nanook pull him up. 

Nanook didn’t let go of Zuko’s arm until they were on the ship and in the stateroom. 

“Okay.” Nanook said, locking eyes with Tomkin. “You stay with him, don’t let anything happen to him, I’ll go find Chief.” 

“Okay.” 

And with that Nanook left. 

*

He went out onto the deck and looked among the hundreds of people scurrying, closing their shops, some of them grabbing bags and heading into the woods. Nanook guessed they were heading to another village until Zhao left. 

Whoever this guy is, Nanook decided, he can’t be good news. 

He spotted Hakoda on the side of the main path heading through the village looking out amongst the people. 

“Chief!” Nanook yelled and ran over to him. Hakoda looked relieved when he saw Nanook running over to him. 

“Where are Tom and Zuko?” He asked.

“They’re on the ship, Zuko had one of those umm… what did Kanuk call it?... Panic attacks when he saw the ship coming.”

“What ship? Do you know what’s going on?” 

Nanook turned around and pointed across the ocean, where the ship was only about two miles away from pulling in. 

“Who is that?” Hakoda asked.

“I don’t know but Zuko’s terrified of him.” 

Hakoda nodded. 

“Go find Chena, tell him to meet Kanuk and I on the ship. Watch your back.” 

“Yes sir.” He said before running off to find Chena. 

*

Nanook looked out across the village off the deck of the ship, not ten minutes later. Everything was closed down, and the only people who were still there were inside. Besides the clown girls Tom was trying to hook up with. They’re all in tree’s. 

_ Weirdos _

“We’re not fighting Chief?” Nanook heard Chena ask. He turned around to join everyone else in their conversation circle. 

“No. We’re not. We have Zuko, and based on Zuko’s reaction, they know who he is. If they find out we have him, they’ll burn the ship to the ground and what good are we then.” 

Everyone looked at Chena. He was the only one on the ship without a personal relationship with the Prince and everyone expected him to argue. 

Thank spirits Chena seemed to dismiss whatever thoughts were in his head because Nanook really wasn’t up to hearing him and Hakoda argue.

“Alright. Untie the ship, we have everything we need from here. To the South Pole we go.”

Everyone froze and looked for him in awe. He smiled slightly at each individual crew member before going inside. 

“You heard the man!” Chena yelled “Untie the ship, we’re going home!”

*

As they sailed away from the island, Nanook watched the Fire Nation ship pull in. Then an hour later, just as he started to lose sight of the island, he watched the ship depart. He was relieved to see nothing on fire.

That night the whole crew- excluding Zuko- who was apparently exhausted from his day out on the town, everyone gathered in a circle and celebrated their departure home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in a nutshell: 
> 
> Zuko being the sarcastic, attitude having youngest sibling. 
> 
> Tomkin being the half manic, over protective middle sibling.
> 
> Nanook being the tired oldest sibling. 
> 
> Then some angsty Zuko
> 
> But our boys have been cooped up on a ship too long and need some adventures.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Chapter of the week?  
> Yes please.
> 
> And the fifth within the next few days.

Chapter 11

Hakoda grew concerned at the fact that a week has gone by since he sent out the messenger hawk, and all he got was nothing. 

Absolutely nothing. 

He shook the thoughts of worry and smiled as he saw the shores of his village. He could see people beginning to gather around where they were planning to dock. He squinted slightly and looked among the crowd. He saw his mom already, a faint smile on her face as she herded the small children back, so they wouldn’t fall into the Icy water from trying to get a closer look. 

He saw Chena’s wife, waving with one hand and holding a newborn baby in the other. She was just pregnant when they last saw her. 

He saw Tomkins mom, front of the crowd, very obviously crying as her son leaned half way off the ship, waving to her. 

He didn’t, however, see his own children. 

Hakoda tried not to assume the worst, they probably just didn’t hear about the ship yet. 

He turned around to see Nanook sitting against the cabin, across from Zuko, showing him how to knot a net. 

His heart fell at the reminder that Nanook had no one waiting for him in that crowd of people. 

Neither did Kanuk, whose family is in the Northern Tribe. 

He sighed and began walking over to them. 

“Zuko.” 

“Yes Chief?” 

Hakoda sat down next to them, picking up his own side of the net they were working on. 

“Obviously, you're going to have to stay on the ship. I don’t know how my people would react to the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation running around in the village.” 

“That's okay Chief. I don’t like the snow anyways.” He looked at Zuko a little closer. His entire focus was on the net in front of him. When he realized that Zuko genuinely didn’t mind staying on the ship, he let himself smile at his deepened focus on the net. 

“I’ll stay on here with him.” Nanook said 

“But Nanook-” Zuko said looking up from the net, “What about your family?” 

Nanook laughed half heartedly and shook his head. 

“They’re with the spirits Zuko.” 

“Oh…” Zuko said, returning his gaze back down at the net. He worked a little slower than he previously did. 

Hakoda smiled at Nanook and turned away from the boys, heading back towards the other side of the deck, getting there just in time to grab Tomkins parka, preventing him from plummeting 20 feet into the ocean. 

*

Zuko decided that he has never been so cold in his life. He begged an extra parka off of Kanuk and he still was freezing. 

He has been off of his crutches for a few days, thanks to Kanuk’s healing, and was completely mobile again. 

Unfortunately for Zuko, this also meant there were no chores he couldn’t help with. 

So he wasn’t surprised when Nanook pulled him aside, after he was done meditating and demanded he learn how to tie a net. 

He picked it up rather quickly, only having to untie a row twice before finally catching on. 

Nanook was patient though. He didn’t yell or burn him when he made a mistake. Instead he told Zuko calmly to explain to him what he did wrong then redo it. And on the off chance that Zuko saw nothing wrong with his work, he explained it to him. 

Nanook was rather quiet that day, and when Zuko thought about it, he realized he hasn’t said much since leaving Kyoshi Island. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, contemplating to himself why exactly he picked up on that. 

He’d only been on the ship a month and he was already picking up on off behaviors of the crew. 

Zuko already knew why, he was growing attached. He liked Nanook’s company and the silent, but comforting, games of Pai Sho, and he liked laughing at Tomkin with the rest of the crew when he fell down the stairs that go below deck. 

Even Chena, he noticed, had started to warm up to him a bit. He didn’t scowl at him every time he passed him on the ship and even when he noticed Zuko doing something wrong, he just made passive comments about it instead of yelling. 

He wondered if Hakoda had threatened him. 

Zuko sighed. Then there were the talks he had with Hakoda. 

He liked how blunt Hakoda was, it was refreshing having spent the past year with Uncle and his proverbs. He liked how Hakoda said exactly what he meant, and didn’t try to sugarcoat it. 

He even liked when Hakoda would call him into his room, for nothing else but to ask how his day had been. Ask how he was feeling or if he had had any more panic attacks and if he needed to talk about. And when Zuko said yes, he found out, he was met with a listening ear instead of a hard slap across the face. 

Zuko wondered if they were growing attached to him too, or if they were just being hospitable. 

“Are you going to be sad when I leave?” Zuko asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Nanook didn’t say anything, just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk plastered on his lips. The silence was awkward to say the least. This urged Zuko to elaborate. 

“Like I am going back to Uncle eventually. Hakoda sent out a messenger hawk to him at Kyoshi Island and he’s due to respond at any time.” 

“Of course I’m going to miss you Zuko.” Nanook said calmly. “You’re like a little brother I never wanted.” 

“Is that a backhanded compliment or a genuine one?”

“However you interpret it buddy.” He pointed at the net on Zuko’s end. Zuko looked down only to see that his knots were crooked. He groaned and began untying them. Neither of them said anything else for a few seconds before Nanook broke the silence. 

“Will you miss us?” 

“You have been quite hospitable.” 

“That’s not what I asked.” 

Zuko put the rope down and looked down at the floor. 

“I uhh….” Zuko thought for a second

_ How do I phrase this without showing weakness?  _

“Yes.” Zuko said plainly and professionally. “Like I said you have been very kind and hospitable.” 

“Kindness and hospitality mean nothing. Tom was  _ very  _ kind to that girl on the island, but do you think she’ll miss him? Missing someone means remembrance and pulling. Try again.” Nanook also put down his end of the rope and crossed his arms, keeping eye contact with the young fire bender. 

Zuko sighed.

“Your crew gave me something I have never had before.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“The ability to not be afraid.” 

Nanook nodded and picked up the net again. 

“Zuko, how did you get your scar?” 

“Huh?” Zuko asked, dumbfounded. 

“You know, the scar that takes up half your face. What happened?” 

“Umm… It was a consequence someone rightfully chose I endure due to an act of blatant disrespect I instilled upon them.” 

Nanook hummed. 

_ What a princely response.  _ He thought

“And who would that person be?” 

“My father.” 

Nanook froze.

“Your what?” He asked quietly. 

“Father.” Zuko said plainly. “You know, kinsman of my birth right, male participant of my conceivement, Fire Lord Ozai, stop me when you hear one you understand-.” 

“No no, I get it. I just…. What kind of disrespect did you show him exactly?” 

“I spoke out of turn at a war meeting… They were going to sacrifice 15,000 young soldiers’ lives. For stupid land.” 

“And you…” 

“Told them it was immoral. The 41st division was mostly made up by new soldiers. The General proposed to use them as a distraction… sacrifice them so the rest of the Army could attack the Earth Kingdom soldiers from behind. It wasn’t my right to speak. I don’t know enough about the War to make educated decisions. My words were directed towards the General, so when I was told I would have to fight an Agni Kai, I assumed it was against him. But it was my Fathers war room, so while the words themselves weren’t directed towards my father, the disrespect was. When I turned around, ready to fight the General, I met my Fathers eyes.” 

Zuko dug his head into his knees and took a few deep breaths, like how Kanuk taught him. 

“I refused to fight him. Got on my knees and begged for his mercy. Told him I was his loyal son, but that was shameful towards my family. So he put his hand over my face and…” 

Nanook pulled Zuko towards him, so the two boys were sitting right beside each other and put his arm around him, trying to get Zuko to calm down. 

“The first thing I noticed were the screams.” Zuko said in almost a whisper. “I didn’t know what they were screaming about, but then I smelled it. Burning flesh. Then the heat and lastly, the pain. I passed out and woke up on my ship. Uncle was beside me and explained to me that I was banished. Word traveled fast about the banished Prince and we had until the morning to be out of Fire Nation waters. We weren’t fast enough and Zhao caught us…” 

“What did Zhao do?” 

Zuko didn’t say anything, just shook his head. 

“I can’t…” 

When Nanook heard small sobs coming from the young boy, his heart broke in two. 

“Come on.” He said, pulling Zuko to his feet. Nanook took a quick glance at the rest of the crew, glad they were all distracted and pulled Zuko down to the stateroom. 

*

A smile grew across Hakoda’s face as he watched his men running up to their families. 

Chena had his baby girl, Akna, in his arms bouncing her. 

Tomkin instantly ran up to his mom and stayed wrapped in her arms for at least five minutes straight before she pulled away and both had tears streaming down their faces. 

His smile grew even more as his own mother made her way up to him with a huge smile plastered on her face. 

“Hakoda!” She said wrapping her arms around the man. 

“Hello mom.” 

“What are you doing back so soon?” 

“We were nearby and the crew had gone through so much, I decided going out of the way slightly wouldn’t hurt.” 

“I see.” She said looking around the crowd of people, specifically at the men. Hakoda’s heart fell when she realized what she was doing. “Where are Bato and the rest?” 

“We’ll umm… talk about that later mom, with the whole tribe.” 

She nodded slowly, a small frown now forming on her face. 

“Mom…” Hakoda said looking again over the crowd of people, once again failing to see the two people he wanted to see the most. 

“Yes dear?”

“Where are Sokka and Katara?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to hate me for the next chapter.
> 
> There is a ton of foreshadowment in this chapter for the chapters to come, so drop your theories. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save a dollar every time this chapters switches perspectives and you'll be set for college. 
> 
> Also TW/ for mention of death and child abuse. 
> 
> If you set aside two dollars every time Hakoda refers to grief or death, and you'll be able to build your dream house.

Chapter 12

“Sokka and Katara?” Kanna asked looking around at the crowd. “That's right, they went penguin sledding a few hours ago. Should be back any time now, if not we can send for them.” 

Hakoda laughed a little, relieved. Then his face quickly dropped when he realized the conversation he would be forced to have with his tribe later. 

*

After Nanook pulled Zuko to the stateroom, Nanook sat him on his hammock and ran his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to calm him, just as Hakoda did to him years ago. 

“No ones going to hurt you as long as you're on this ship Zuko.” Nanook said in an attempt to comfort him. “I don’t know what Zhao did, but as long as I’m with you it won’t happen again. I promise.”

Zuko took a few deep breaths and nodded, still having his face dug into his knees.

“It’s okay.” Nanook continued to whisper. 

“Don’t tell anybody.” Zuko said silently. 

“About what exactly buddy?” 

“Anything. About my scar, or that I’m crying. Especially Tom.” 

“I won’t. Your secrets are safe with me.” 

Zuko nodded and closed his eyes. Nanook got up off Zuko’s hammock and gave him a few extra furs.

“Rest and I’ll finish the net.” Zuko nodded and layed down, eyes still closed. 

“Thank you.” He said, barely audible before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Nanook walked towards the doorway, taking one last glance at Zuko, who was already asleep before returning up to the deck. 

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Nanook didn’t know exactly what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t that. He understood why Zuko didn’t want anyone else to know what had happened. It took a specific type of person to recognize why exactly Zuko wanted to go home so bad, especially after something like that. 

It took someone with similar experiences.   
10 years had passed, and to say Nanook had fully recovered was a lie. You never recover from something like that. 

And it was this familiarity and understanding that made Nanook pledge to himself that no matter what it meant, what he had to lose, he wouldn’t let Zuko go back to the Fire Nation. He would make Zuko understand what he still found it so hard to. 

He looked at the rest of the crew, all of them were crowded around the ramp as it slowly descended to the ground. Then in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Even Kanuk, who was only part of the tribe for around a year was happy to be surrounded by familiar faces.

Yes, Nanook was also part of the tribe. He had been since he was born. But besides the Chief and Tomkin, and Kya before she died, he never connected with any of them. It was because of this that Nanook was the first one to volunteer to go to war before he even knew it wasn’t an option. 

Before he knew that Tomkin, being only 15 at the time was also due to leave, all because of the stupid elders. And the rest of the stupid tribe voting that a 15 year old, was old enough to die at war. He wasn’t even old enough to marry yet, but he could die or be tortured by the hand of the Fire Lord. He could tell by the look on chiefs face that he didn’t agree, but based on the chiefs own morals, and the rules of the tribe, he had to go. 

He would never forgive his own tribe for that

It was probably easy for them to make that decision when they weren’t there when Tomkin wouldn’t eat, or was a little too careless when fighting Fire Benders, or snuck into the liquor cabinet a little too often for it to just be for fun. 

The first time Nanook saw him smile in the year they’ve been gone is when Zuko showed up. Tom didn’t even know Zuko yet, he wasn’t even awake yet when Tomkin called Chena out after Chena repeatedly made backhanded comments about throwing him back overboard.

When half the crew was slaughtered a few months back, Tomkin didn’t cry. When Nanook made eye contact with him during the funeral, he just looked empty.

But having Zuko back on board gave Tomkin a distraction. Someone closer to his own age to spend time with rather than spending time in his own head. And Nanook saw the light come back on in his eyes almost instantly. 

Nanook wondered if he would ever see that same spark in Zuko’s eyes. 

*

Hakoda smiled when his two children were finally in his line of sight. Sokka had his back turned to him, waving his arms around while Katara was facing him, hands on her hips, with a stone cold glare aimed at her brother. 

Hakoda approached the two silently, trying his best to go undetected. Considering they were in the middle of a snow plane with nothing else he didn’t expect to succeed, especially with Katara facing right at him. 

So when Katara met his eyes and her face lit up, he wasn’t surprised, he simply put his finger up to his lip, telling her to be quiet. 

“What are you-” Sokka got out before Hakoda picked him up in his arms and sent him plummeting head first into a snowbank a few feet away. 

Sokka let out an aggravating yell as he pushed himself out of the snow and dusted himself out. He turned around to yell at Katara for using her stupid water magic again, but instead his eyes filled with tears when he saw his dad holding Katara in his arms. 

“Dad!” He yelled running up to his father. Hakoda laughed as he picked Sokka up in the arm that wasn’t holding Katara. 

“Hey you two.” Hakoda said wrapping his arms around both kids and squeezing tight. 

“What are you doing back?” Katara asked, struggling away from her fathers grasp. “Is the war over?” 

He laughed and shook his head. 

“No, it’s not over. I was nearby and missed you guys too much not to come visit.” 

“Is Tomkin back too?” Sokka asked, jumping up and down in excitement. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes!” Sokka threw his arms in the air, barely able to contain his excitement. 

“Come on.” Hakoda said. “Back to the village we go.” 

*

When Hakoda got back to the village he was met by a great number of people -his people- sitting around a fire, laughing. It devastated him that in a few hours time that laughing would be replaced by grief. So Hakoda would let them have it for now. 

*

“As many of you have noticed.” Hakoda started, looking around at his tribe. “Many familiar faces aren’t here.” The tribe looked around, some of them wore looks of realization, some solemn.

Hakoda looked to his right where a year ago, or even six months ago, his second in command and best friend, Bato, would have been. 

“I am devastated to tell you that a few months back, our ship was ambushed at night, while we slept.” He locked eyes with Chena, then Tomkin before continuing. “A large part of our crew were killed.” 

There were gasps all around the room. Then after a few moments of silence muffled cries made up of the women whose husbands, brothers, and sons didn’t return home. 

Hakoda pinched his nose and ran his hands through his hair, trying to repress his own tears. 

How am I going to get through this? 

*

When Zuko woke up, the first thing he noticed were his eyes. They were swollen.

The second thing he noticed was the water, floating in mid air, inches away from his face. 

*

“Nanook!” Zuko screamed, scrambling back as far as the wall would let him. 

“Who are you?” The girl asked. Zuko looked at her and blinked a few times. 

She was young. Like 12, maybe. Despite that she looked more terrifying than her baby face should allow her to look. 

“Who are you?!” Zuko retaliated, trying not to sound scared of the preteen girl with a blade of water inches from his face. 

“I asked you first!” 

“Katara!” He heard someone else say, they both looked over to see a boy, about his age at the doorway looking at his sister, then him. His eyes showed nothing but hatred. 

“What are you doing here?” He demanded.   
“What are you doing here!?” 

Zuko kicked himself for that, he knew better comebacks. 

“You answer first.” 

“Zuk- Oh no.” All three of them looked back to see Nanook entering the room. He paused for a second and clapped his hands together. 

“Okay” he said, looking at Katara and Sokka. “You two need to calm down and sit.” He nodded at the hammock behind them. Katara scowled at him and dropped the water all over the floor. Sokka locked eyes with Zuko and didn’t break his gaze, even after he sat down next to Katara. 

“Alright.” Nanook said, running his hands over his face. He sat on Zuko’s hammock where Zuko was still as far into the corner as he could get. “What are you two doing on here?” 

“What is he doing here!?” Sokka yelled, aiming his boomerang at Zuko. 

“That’s none of your business. Why are you guys on the ship, you know you aren’t supposed to be.” 

“No one told us that.” Katara said, stubbornly,

“Goes unsaid Katara. Now answer me before I go find your father.” 

“You can’t get him.” Sokka said standing up. “He’s in a tribe meeting that apparently I’m not allowed in.” 

“I am allowed in it. And I will interrupt.” Nanook knew he was bluffing, but they didn’t need to know that. “What do you think your father would think about that?” 

Sokka crossed his arms and sat back down beside Katara. 

“I was curious.” He said quietly. “And bored, I made Katara come.” 

Katara nodded, agreeing that it wasn’t her fault. 

“Well.” Nanook said. He looked at Zuko who hadn't calmed down whatsoever. “Zuko, this is Katara and Sokka. Chief Hakoda’s kids. Sokka and Katara, this is Zuko. We’re helping him get back to his family. He’s not dangerous, or an enemy.” 

“Oh.” Katara said “I’m sorry.” 

Zuko just smiled in acknowledgment, before looking at Sokka.   
“But Nanook! Look at him, he’s Fire Nation!” 

“Yes but-” 

“Would they help us? If I needed help?!” 

“Sokka.” Nanook said, in the same tone he used with Zuko when he argued. “Enough. Have a problem? Take it up with the Chief.” 

Sokka sighed dramatically and threw himself backwards. 

“I don’t trust you.” He said looking at Zuko

“Well I guess it’s mutual then.” 

“Good.” Nanook said standing up. “Glad that’s out of the way, now you two.” 

He waved his finger accusingly between the two siblings. 

“Chief didn’t want this to get out. So keep your mouths shut, and leave.” 

“But I’m so bored.” Sokka dragged on.

“Not my problem, go.” 

Katara stood up and left silently, followed by a very annoyed Sokka. 

Nanook looked back at Zuko, who was still pressed into the corner. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I think so.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ References Rape 
> 
> This is a pretty boring chapter. Nothing really happens in it, no big talks, or panic attacks, it's mostly just everyone vibing, Nanook and Tomkin being good big brothers and Sokka being a pain in the neck. 
> 
> Love you all, enjoy ❤

Chapter 13

Nanook couldn’t say he was surprised that there was a crowd of people gathering at the bottom of the ship, or that people were angry.

Word travels fast, especially when the rumor of a Fire Nation boy started with Sokka.

He knew that Katara probably didn’t tell anybody.

Nanook shot a glare at Sokka who was across the village, staring, mouth wide open at the scene. It was obvious he didn’t want this much of a reaction out of this.

But Sokka’s stupid attempt to look cool, blew up, and now he was the one trying to keep angry villagers off the ship and away from Zuko, who was no doubt hiding by now.

“You better not have an ash maker on that ship!” One of the male elders, Amaruq, yelled.

He saw Tomkin pushing through the crowd and up to him.

“What happened?” He whispered as he came up beside him.

“Sokka.”

Tomkin nodded.

Nanook wondered why of all the people on the ship, Tomkin was the first one to notice. Not Hakoda or Chena, or even Kanuk could do a better job at handling this situation then they could.

“Listen up!” Tomkin yelled, cupping his hands to his mouth. Everyone went silent and looked at them.

Okay, maybe not.

“Quit yelling at the same time and pushing, and communicate!”

Everyone stayed silent.

“What’s going on?” Nuvua, a woman in her early twenties, asked. Beside her, her hand held tight onto her two year old son's hand. “Are you guys harboring a Fire Bender?”

“Let me explain.” Nanook said, stepping forward. “About a month ago, we found a child, only a year older than the Chief's son, floating in the ocean. We brought him onto the ship thinking he wasn’t going to make it past the first night. He did and actually thrived. Tomkin got him talking” Nanook looked at Tomkin then back at the crowd of people “And turns out, yes he is a Fire Bender-”

Nanooks words were interrupted by the sudden uproar of the people.

“Let him finish.” He heard Hakoda say. Nanook looked down to see the Chief making his way to the ship.

Finally.

The crowd silenced.

“Uh… Anyways, Tomkin got him talking, and while yes he is a fire bender.” He met the eyes of the Chief, then Tomkin, then Chena and Kanuk who were approaching the crowd. “He is mixed. He was raised in the colonies who have faced tragedies, just like we have when the Fire Nation got involved in our village and Zuko is the result of one of those tragedies…” He looked at the Chiefs approving nod then the rest of the village. Some nodded slightly in understandment, some were stunned. Nanook swallowed a lump in his throat and continued. “Zuko was raised in an earth kingdom town, and was taken when one of the Fire Nation soldiers posted there found out he was a Fire Bender. They were going to make him fight in the war, and was put on a boat en route to a training camp. The boat went through a storm, Zuko got knocked off and we found him. We’re making attempts to help him get back to his family, and we’re waiting for a response from a messenger hawk we sent out from Kyoshi Island, about a week ago.”

No one said anything before Anaruq, once again, thought they needed his two cents.

“Why didn’t you throw him overboard!? One last ashmaker for us to deal with!”

“That’s enough Anaruq.” Kanna said making her way to the front.

Hakoda sighed in relief.

“We are the water tribe. We are a loving, compassionate people, and this hospitality is not limited to any one nation, it should be a gift to all. If this young man had the intention of causing harm, he was on a wooden ship for a month. He could have done harm. Give him a chance and quit being such an ignorant bas-”

“Okay mother that’s enough.” Hakoda said, stepping forward. “My mother is right, this child has had every opportunity to kill, burn, whatever, but he didn’t. He’s a very kind kid and although he is a bit confused, he has been nothing but a pleasure.”

_For the past two weeks, atleast._

“Well then let's meet him!” Chena’s wife, Alasie, said.  
The entire tribe made sounds and nodded in agreement.

“Uh… Why?”

“Why not? If he’s as trustworthy as you say he is, why try to hide him from us?”

“Umm… alright then.” Hakoda looked at Tomkin and nodded for him to go retrieve the prince.

About a minute later, everyone's heads turned towards the child as he and Tomkin walked out onto the deck, Zuko slightly in front of him, looking at the ground, with Tomkins hand on his back leading him.

He was wearing two layers of water tribe clothing, because of the fact that he wasn’t accustomed to it and his hair was still in his phoenix tail, but the hair around his head, where he was previously bald, was growing back. In fact, it was two or three inches long.

The first thing that drew people’s attention, naturally, was his scar.

“Uh… hello.” He said when he stood beside Hakoda.

“What colony are you from?” Someone asked.

“Hu Xin province.” Zuko said without missing a beat. “It’s one of the more populated ones…”

“If you're mixed, why do you look so… Fire Nation?” Someone else asked

“Not sure, I always figured genetics had something to do with it though.” A few villagers laughed at the Fire Benders blatant sarcasm.

“Why do you have a Fire Nation name if your mother was from the earth kingdom?” Alasie asked. “I mean, I am assuming she named you.”

“With the colonies being so high in both earth kingdom and fire nation citizens, there are heavy influences in both especially considering how long the Fire Nation has been there. A lot of the culture is blended, and things like names don’t really get a second thought on the nation of origin. I do, however, believe my grandmother was quite obsessed with the Fire Nation royal family, so I’m pretty sure she persuaded my mother to name me after one of the princes… not completely sure though.”

The villagers nodded and hummed in understandment.

Hakoda tried to compress a chuckle. He found it funny how easy the prince found lying to all these people, not forgetting to leave out small details in order to perfect it.

Most of the villagers seemed satisfied with Zuko’s answer. Hesitant, but satisfied.

“And you are a fire bender?” another random villager asked.

“Yeah.”

“Now if you're all done interrogating him-” Before Hakoda could even fathom what was happening, Zuko was being pulled into the crowd of people, Tomkin hurrying after him.

*

Zuko didn’t know how he got where he was, but he did. He was surrounded by toddlers who wanted him to show them his ‘magic fire’. He noticed Chief Hakoda watching him from a distance, and Tomkin watching from two feet away at any given time, so as soon as Zuko made it clear he didn’t know what to do with the children, Tomkin shooed them off, their mothers giggling at their children.

He also saw Sokka, lingering in the distance, watching him. For the most part he stayed right beside his Father.

 _Thats dangerous_. Zuko thought.

But when Hakoda was doing ‘important chief stuff’ as Tomkin liked to mock, Sokka was still always around him.

Watching him.

He reminded him of the spirits Azula used to threaten him with. Like if they had a human embodiment, it would be Sokka.

Katara, although slightly timid, barely seemed to hesitate approaching Zuko. Tomkin explained that this is because she had never met another bender before, and she was curious.

Zuko has barely been in the tribe for 24 hours, they pulled in mid day the day before, Sokka and Katara intruded that evening and the riot formed that morning.

And by mid day, he has been introduced to most of the village. There were a few elders, who much like Sokka, stayed back and stared, but for the most part, mostly everyone was welcoming.

Zuko had all of about 30 seconds to memorize the string of information that was Zuko’s fake backstory that Tomkin threw at him while he was in the kitchen doing dishes.

_“Okay Zuko.” Tomkin said rushing in. “Your name is still Zuko, your from the Fire Nation colonies, your mixed because the fire nation committed crimes on your mother, you were raised in a Fire Nation colony, and when they found out you could fire bend, they went to take you to a training camp to fight in the war, and you fell off the boat in the storm and the rest is the same.”_

_“Wait wh-”_

And before Zuko could ask, Tomkin pushed Zuko out onto the deck where he was greeted with a crowd of people who questioned every aspect of his fake life.

After that he was told by a really old lady who introduced herself as Kanna that staying on the ship was unnecessary and demanded he interacted with the tribe.

He got a few more questions about his life in the colonies and what he thinks about what the Fire Nation is doing, and it wasn’t until then Zuko realized he was pretty good at guessing what people wanted to hear.

Whenever he was asked about the war

_It’s devastating_

He was asked what he thought about the Fire Lord

_Evil. His soldiers committed horrendous crimes on my mother, no one will marry her now, she was only 17…_

These answers, based on their head nods and content hums, were exactly what they wanted to hear from them.

“Hey Zuko!” Katara yelled, running up to him. “So you know how you're a fire bender?”

“I believe, I’ve heard something of it before, yes.”

Katara laughed shyly and looked down at the snow below her feet.

“Well I’m a waterbender…”

You probably shouldn’t be telling me this.

Eh, I already knew.

“And I never got properly trained, so I was wondering… maybe you could show me what you know about Fire bending, and I could do the same for you with water.”

“Umm…” Zuko said, looking at a hill of snow that Sokka was perched off of, watching him. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to fire bend around a lot of people who have been traumatized by fire benders.”

“Oh yeah…” Katara said looking around at the rest of the villagers. “You have a point.”

“You two could just go through the motions.” Tomkin said. “Like, I’ve seen you both bend, there are certain motions to both elements. Maybe Zuko doesn’t have to fire bend, maybe he can just do the motions.”

Zuko looked at Katara, who's eyes now took up half her face, and had a pleading look in them.”

“Okay.” Zuko said with a sigh.

And with that Katara took Zuko’s arm and pulled him to the shore of the ocean, Tomkin followed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ for rape, torture, death and child abuse. 
> 
> Just angst in general, all around and for everyone.
> 
> Yikes, I know. 
> 
> Please, tell me what you guys want to see. I'm stumped. 
> 
> Especially with Sokka and Katara, give me ideas. 
> 
> Much love ❤

Chapter 14

Zuko woke up in a panic. His breathing was irregular, we was (somehow) sweating, and he felt that tightness in his chest that made him feel as though he couldn't breathe. He looked around and didn’t recognize where he was. 

Until he did.

The Water Tribe ship. He reminded himself, relieved. He was in the stateroom, with Nanook a few feet away in an upper hammock. There was no light to tell him whether he was awake or not, but he didn’t want to risk waking him, so he stayed as quiet and still as possible. The only reason he knew he was there was because of the slight sounds of movement that occasionally came from his direction. 

_I’m not with Zhao._

_Thank the spirits._

Zuko closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths and reminded him that he was safe. Unfortunately, even Zuko’s consciousness couldn’t save him from the thoughts trapped inside his own mind. 

The thoughts of his voice

The phantom feelings of where he touched him

The desperation for it to end

All of it haunted Zuko’s thoughts.

The thing was, it wasn’t just Zhao. 

The nightmares were of his father too. When Zuko wasn’t where he should have been with his fire bending, or when Zuko was struggling with his studies, or when he woke up screaming for his mom.

Or even when he just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Then, somehow, these events managed to come together to offer Zuko double the trauma. 

When he didn’t do exactly what Zhao wanted him to, Zuko dreamt that he sent him to his father to be dealt with. 

He shifted to look where he knew Nanook was.   
I’m safe. Nanook promised he wouldn’t let anyone hurt me. 

Despite that small amount of reassurance, Zuko still felt hot tears traveling down his cheeks. 

He watched very intently as he began to see Nanooks silhouette, almost like it was a lifeline to him. Like as long as he could see somebody other than his father or Zhao, he could convince himself that he’s safe. 

He grew quite fond of Nanook. He was calm and friendly and almost seemed to understand exactly what was going on in Zuko’s mind. Even if Zuko didn’t. He didn’t yell, or talk harshly. His voice was actually rather calm, and sometimes stern when he was giving Zuko a warning. But even then, he wasn’t afraid of Nanook. He wondered what would happen if when he gave Zuko those subtle warnings, he’d continue to disobey. Would he be stricken? Or yelled at? Would there even be consequences? Zuko debated testing that out. 

Then there was Tomkin who, even though he was also quite overprotective, he was the opposite of Nanook. He was loud when he talked, and far less calm, but was still friendly and made for good entertainment. He could talk for hours and hours about whatever subject someone brought up and not even stutter. He could find games to play on the small, boring boat and he was someone a little too willing to show Zuko how to sneak extra seal jerky. 

Hakoda, like Nanook, was stern, but like Tomkin he could also be fun at times. Like when he saw him building a snowman with Sokka and Katara. He was kind to his children.

But then again, Zuko reminded himself. You never know what happens behind closed doors. 

Kanuk and him haven’t spent much time together since Zuko’s been off his crutches. But still, once in a great while, he would dismiss Zuko from his chores for a ‘healing session’ only to play Pai Sho the whole time. He would tell Zuko about the spirits, and his life in the Northern Water Tribe and why he moved South. But sometimes they wouldn’t say anything. 

He didn’t know enough about Chena to form an opinion on him. 

Zuko continued taking deep breaths to attempt to calm himself, but it wasn’t working. Dark spots started to form in his line of sight, and he got hotter and hotter. 

He watched Nanook as he sat up in his bed and jumped onto the ground and walked over to him. 

“Scootch over.” He commanded in his authoritative tone. Zuko obliged and moved over, allowing Nanook enough space to lay down next to him. “Nightmare huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Me too. I’ll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours.” 

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Why not? You can tell me anything, Zuko.” 

Zuko shrugged as Nanook wrapped his arm around him. 

“What if you use this against me when I’m Fire Lord?” 

“What if you don’t give me a reason to?” 

Zuko nodded and closed his eyes. Just breathing for a few moments. 

“So?” Nanook pushed. “Aren’t you curious as to what haunts my dreams at night? What kind of monsters the big bag water tribe warrior has trapped in the back of his mind?” 

Zuko laughed a little.

“You sound like Tomkin.” 

“Interesting, now tell me.” 

Zuko sighed and nodded. 

“Like I said before we weren’t out of Fire Nation waters fast enough. Zhao captures my ship, and takes me prisoner. Just me since I’m the banished one. Eventually my Uncle was able to convince my father that I wasn’t given an adequate amount of time to get out of the Fire Nation and that he shouldn’t send me to prison, but this took two weeks. I was with Zhao for two weeks. Well, I was taken prisoner and put in a cell and was given the bare minimum to eat and drink and stuff like that. Zhao never liked my family. He was jealous, he wanted as much power as he could get and thought he deserved the throne. He of course never said this to my father, but it was commonly known, and I guess he took this out on me. He would kick me and cut me and burn me… I couldn’t fire bend again for a few months, it scared me too much. I have scars from it.” 

“Oh… Zuko I-”

“That's not the worst of it.” Zuko whispered. “Sometimes when he’d beat me unconscious, or even when I was just asleep, he would…” Zuko thought for a few seconds trying to find the right words. “Use me.” He finally said. “For release… he went all the way a few times.” 

“Spirits.” Nanook whispered. 

That was definitely not what he was expecting. 

“He tortured you… then he raped you.” 

Zuko just nodded. 

“Then there's my father. I deserved all of what my father did to me, but it still hurt. I have other burn scars. On my shoulder, my arms, almost everywhere. I have nightmares about both of them.”

Nanook closed his eyes and just breathed. He needed to choose his words carefully. He stood up from the hammock and went to turn on the lantern that hung from the middle of the ceiling. He grabbed a bucket they kept in the corner from when Tomkin would get sea sick and turned it upside down by Zuko’s hammock, and put the lamp on it. 

He could finally get a good look at Zuko. He had red, swollen eyes and still had tears on his cheeks. He was shaking more than what Nanook realized, and couldn’t make eye contact with him. 

“Look here.” he said lifting his tunic slightly across his hip there was a burn scar, bigger than Zuko’s but not as severe. “And then…” He pulled his tunic up even more, revealing another scar, from what Zuko assumed was a cut, bordering his chest. “Used to be more. They faded with time. I’m pretty sure those two are permanent though.” 

“What happened?” Zuko asked as Nanook settled back beside him. 

“Well buddy, my mom died giving birth to me. And my dad, well, he always blamed me.” 

“But it wasn’t-” 

“I know Zuko. Anyways, my dad would ‘take me hunting.’” He used finger quotes to imply that they were not, in fact, hunting. “And when we were outside of ears reach of the village, and then some just to make sure, he laid onto me. I can’t remember what the chest scar is from, I’ve had it as long as I remember but the burn, I remember it. Whenever my dad couldn’t take me ‘hunting’ for whatever reason, he would find more… creative ways to hurt me. Such as making it look like I dropped boiling water on myself. And when we got back from ‘hunting’ with nothing to show for it, he told everyone I wasn’t cautious enough and was attacked. Or I fell off a small cliff. Or sometimes I was rough housing a little too hard with some of the other boys, and got my black eye from that. Eventually our healers caught on, and when Hakoda asked me blatantly, ‘does your dad hurt you’, I cried. I cried and nodded because I couldn’t answer verbally. I knew what happened to people who strike their children in my village, but I couldn’t take it anymore. I was in too much pain, emotionally to bear it. So I came clean, about everything. That night Hakoda and some other men in our tribe, stripped my dad naked, tied him up, put him on a sled attached to polar dogs, and brought him miles out in the middle of nowhere. I was told if the spirits wanted mercy on him, he would appear once again at our village and I’d go back with him, if not it’s settled. The wild animals and spirits, or whatever’s out there would have their way with him. Hakoda and Kya, his wife, took me in until I was old enough to say I wanted to leave. They let me, I built my own igloo and lived by myself. But I watched for weeks across the snow for my father to come back. He never did. Part of me felt guilty. I told myself it was my fault and that I shouldn’t have said anything and that I killed my mom and my dad both, but with time, I realized that it wasn’t my fault. I was a child and should have been protected _by_ my father, not _from_ him.”

“How old were you?” 

“When my dad died? Nine.” 

“How about when you lived by yourself?”

“13. But the thing about a village is, you're never truly by yourself. The entire village was within ear shot if I needed something.” 

Neither said anything for a full 2 minutes. 

“You didn’t deserve that.” Zuko finally said. 

“I know that now, but I thought I did before.”

“Why?”

“I killed my mother.” 

“That wasn’t your fault though.”

“I know that now Zuko.” 

Again, silence. 

“You didn’t deserve what happened to you either.” 

“Yes I did.”

“Why?”

“For being born. From the time I was a baby I wasn’t good enough” 

Nanook laughed a little. 

“Did you kill your mother though?”

Zuko nodded in understanding. 

Understanding in what Nanook was trying to tell him. 

“Tell me why you want to go home, Zuko. Back to your father who hurt you and burnt half your face off, back to where Zhao may get access to you again.” 

“I don’t know. I just… I have nowhere else to go.”

“There’s a whole world out there Zuko. If you stay as good at lying as you are now, you’ll be able to make a home anywhere.”

“Yeah, but no one I know.” 

Nanook hummed. 

“Try to get some sleep.” He said, flicking Zuko’s head, earning a chuckle from him. “I have a feeling Katara’s going to make you practice with her again tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Zuko closed his eyes and sighed. “Nanook?” 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell anybody.” 

“I know bud.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've had a lot of scenes recently with Zuko and Nanook, but it's because I want a very specific relationship established him them two, and eventually Tomkin. 
> 
> I'll try to get Hakoda and Zuko in a few scenes eventually. 
> 
> Also I'm probably going to end up posting a lot of chapters this week. I don't have a schedule, I just write when I can and when I have idea's. 
> 
> So stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am living for you guys' comments. I know I've said this a million times before, but my favorite think about writing is hearing your feedback. I love reading your thoughts and theories and perspectives on things. I like knowing what you guys like and don't like to see, and I can not tell you how happy I get when I see that even one person left a comment. It always makes my day, I love you guys so much. 
> 
> That being said, comment what you guys want to see. Once again, I'm stumped on what exactly to write about. I'll add almost anything. 
> 
> Another kind of boring chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy anyways ❤

Chapter 15

Nanook was right, the next morning as soon as he stepped foot off of the ship, Katara ran up to him asking to bend with him again. Zuko looked at Tomkin, who locked eyes with him just as he   
finished helping with the dishes that Zuko assumed were from breakfast. He held up a finger, telling him to wait. 

Tomkin finished the conversation with the woman he was helping and started walking over to them. 

“Why do you have to supervise?” Katara asked. 

“It’s a good excuse for me to get out of chores.” He said, pulling Zuko back to the spot they were practicing the day before. 

It was secluded and right on the shore of the ocean, so the perfect place for them to practice bending without being watched by an entire village. 

Tomkin sat a few feet and rested his head in his hands, watching them. 

“So, yesterday I told you about meditation.” Zuko said. “It clears your mind and allows you to have better control of your bending. I meditate with the sun rise because I can feel the sun rising even when my eyes are closed.”

“I’m like that with the moon.” Katara explained. “Sometimes I can’t sleep, especially when the moon is full.” 

“It’s because the moon is like the fuel to your bending. It pushes and pulls the tides, or controls water, just like waterbenders-” 

“Waterbenders don’t control the water. We guide it. Or atleast I do, I’m kind of self taught. But when you're bending water,” Katara pulled a stream of water from the ocean and moved it around her and Zuko’s heads, as if demonstrating. “You guide it, water flows with or without you, like its mind is already made up that it’s moving, it's the water benders job to guide it where they want it to go. Almost like its-”

“Alive.” Zuko finished. “Fire bending is like that too, I have what’s called an inner flame, you have one too, so does Tomkin. Everyone and everything that’s alive has one, the only difference is that fire benders can manipulate it. That's why we’re the only benders who can produce their own bending, because unlike water, earth, and air, whose source is external, our is usually internal. We produce the fire we bend. Well, our inner flame is alive, all fire is actually, like if i’m sitting by a fire, I can feel it, and not just the heat like you can. Like the rise and fall of it, and it responds to my emotions. I can feel it with my inner flame too, if a fire bender gets too angry, or scared, or upset it’s harder to control our bending. Like as the fire gets bigger, it fills up a bucket, and if the flame gets too big, the bucket overflows. But this is what fuels fire bending, rage and anger.” 

“So if you're not angry, you can’t fire bend?” Katara asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“No, I would be able to, it would just be weaker.” 

“Oh… thats dumb.” 

“No it's not!” 

“Yes it is. That means all good fire benders are always angry, that’s why the fire nation’s so evil!” 

“Katara.” Tomkin said standing up “That's enough.” 

“But it’s-” 

“I think that's enough for today. Katara, go back to the village. I'm sure they have something for you to do.” Katara groaned and started stomping back to the village, mumbling something under her breath as she departed. 

“That’s not true.” Zuko said, turning towards Tomkin. Tiny sparks flew from his fingers as he waved his arms in the air dramatically. “Yeah, the Fire Nation has some issues, but they’re not all evil!” 

“Zuko, sit down. Lets talk, getting upset won’t solve everything.” 

“No! I’m sick of talking. It doesn’t help anything either. Everyone accuses the Fire Nation of being evil and it’s not fair! I’m tired of it.” 

“Can you blame them? The Fire Nation has destroyed a lot of people's lives-” 

“No they haven’t! My great grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin did! He destroyed the air nomads, not my people! And Fire Lord Azulon destroyed the water tribe, not the Fire Nation! And my father, he’s the one who’s commanding the soldiers to kill people, not the citizens! It’s not fair for everyone to blame my whole nation!” 

“Well, when Katara’s mom died, she didn’t see your father or grandfather, she saw a Fire Nation soldier.” 

“But it was under Fire Lord Azulons command!” 

“But it was the soldier who took her mothers life. He’s the one who burned her, he’s the one who was there when life left her body. I understand what you're saying, but do you understand what I’m saying?”

“No! Your wrong!-”

“Zuko listen-”

“No! I told you, I’m done talking and I’m done listening! Nobody, not you, not Nanook, not Hakoda or Kanuk, none of you understand!” 

Tomkin sighed and sat down, crossing his arms. He decided to wait for the angry 14 year old to calm down before trying to reason with him. 

A few minutes later, Tomkin found himself looking at Zuko, curled up on himself, pulling at his hair. The snow around him had turned to ice from where it had melted and refrozen from Zuko’s tantrum. 

He debated whether he should attempt to comfort him again, but seeing Zuko breathe out fire in anger, he decided it would be best to let him sort it out himself. He had to learn how to self regulate at some point right? 

A few minutes after that, Zuko for the most part had calmed down and was now laying flat on his back, looking up at the sky with tears streaming down his face. 

_Nanook is the comforting one._ Tomkin thought. 

He was the hands off, let him figure it out himself friend. As long as Zuko wasn’t hurting himself or anyone else. He knew there was no point in comforting someone who didn’t want to be comforted. 

“Everything okay up here?” He heard someone yell, he looked back to see Hakoda walking towards them, Sokka trailing a good way behind him. Sokka stopped about 20 feet away and just narrowed his eyes at Zuko. 

“Yeah.” Zuko said weakly, tilting his head to look back at him. Hakoda stood next to Zuko, looking down at the boy and crossing his arms. 

“Tomkin, why don’t you take Sokka back to the village. We got a few seals that need to be drug back.” 

“Yes Chief.” Tomkin got up and started over towards Sokka, taking one last look at Zuko before grabbing the rope of the sled that three dead seals laid on and started dragging it back to the village, Sokka following close behind him.   
“So Zuko.” Hakoda said, sitting beside him. “How are you liking my village so far?” 

Zuko shrugged and turned away from him. 

“It’s fine I guess.” 

Hakoda hummed and nodded intently. 

“I see. And you're adjusting to the temperature well? I know the cold can be hard for Fire Benders.” 

Zuko nodded. 

“What are you and Tom doing all the way out here?” 

“Katara wanted to learn about Fire bending, and how it differs from water bending. I didn’t actually fire bend, I just explained to her the concepts and I’ll show her the katas. And I just wanted Tomkin to supervise so I don’t get accused of anything.”

“Good thinking having Tomkin come up here. And what did you find out? About how water bending and fire bending is different.” 

“Well, water and fire are obviously opposite elements, fire is driven by the sun, water by the moon. Waterbending is stronger at night, fire bending in the day. There are actually more similarities than I thought though. They’re both alive. The way Katara described it, I knew what she meant. Like water has a mind of its own. Fire is like that too.” 

“Oh, so where did the lesson go wrong?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You're laying in the middle of a circle of melted snow. You’ve obviously been crying, and Katara is no longer here, even though it's early. Did something happen?” 

“No.” 

“Am I going to have to go as Tomkin?” 

“If you do, he’ll say no. So it's your choice I guess.” 

Hakoda nodded. 

“Okay then. We’re only going to be in the village another day, believe it or not we do have a mission at hand.”   
“What’s your mission?” Zuko asked. 

“Nothing you need to worry about. I’m sure your Uncle will write back soon, and you’ll be reunited.” 

Zuko smiled, then frowned. 

“What if he doesn’t write back? Or he tells you he doesn’t want me back?” 

“Why would he do that?” 

“I was kind of a jerk to him. Maybe he’d rather go home than spend more time hunting the avatar with me.” 

“If your Uncle doesn’t want you back, we’ll find a different arrangement. Simple as that.” 

“Yeah, but like what? Father won’t allow me back home without the avatar. I need a ship to do that.” 

“I don’t know Zuko, but if worse comes to worse, you’ll stay on our ship until we figure something else out. Do you even know what you're looking for? The avatar hasn’t been seen in 100 years, they’re either really good at blending in, or the cycle may have ended when Sozin whipped out the air nomads. Or the avatar keeps being reborn and killed again, how are you expecting to know when you find them?” 

“I don’t know… I just always assumed I would just know.” 

“Well, that doesn’t seem very likely. Also, what’s your plan when you do find them? Return them to your father? What’s his plan with them?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well maybe you should take this time, while you're with us, to think this through. You need to have a plan.” Zuko nodded. 

“When I’m Fire Lord, if this stupid war is still going on… I’ll tell my soldiers to leave you guys alone.” 

Hakoda laughed. 

“Well Zuko, as much as I appreciate that, I’d appreciate it more if you just leave all of the nations alone. Or else, I’ll still be fighting in the war, whether or not you make truce with my tribe.” 

Zuko stayed quiet for a second, thinking.   
“Do you think the Air Nation will ever rise again?” 

“No Zuko, I don’t know how it would be possible.” 

Zuko sighed and nodded. 

“But…” Hakoda said after a second. “Just because I don’t know how it’s possible doesn’t mean it’s impossible. It just means I don’t see a way that it’s possible. I don’t know everything.” 

Zuko smiled and sat up. 

“Your right! Just because you or I don’t understand it, doesn’t mean nobody does! You don’t know a lot of things!” 

Hakoda laughed at the young fire bender's mood swing and stood up. 

“That’s right.” He said, offering Zuko his hand. “There are a lot of things I don’t know.” 

Zuko took his hand and pulled himself up. 

“Yeah! The Water Tribe are some of the most uneducated people in the world!” 

“Okay Zuko, I can still throw you in the ocean when we get back on the ship.” 

Zuko laughed and with that, they both started back to the village. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I haven't forgotten about you guys, I've been ridiculously busy lately. 
> 
> I just found out I'm taking my ACT in a few days (no one thought to tell me) and I'm applying for colleges and haven't had the time to write a new chapter. 
> 
> I've also had severe writers block recently and I can not think of what to do. It's stressing me out. 
> 
> As always, comment what you guys want to see, comment what you don't, comment what you like so far, just comment, please. I love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> ❤

Chapter 16

Hundreds of miles away from the South Pole Azula knelt in front of her father, waiting for whatever announcement was so important that her fire bending practice was interrupted.

“Princess Azula.” He acknowledged. 

“Father.” She stood and looked at Fire Lord Ozai. 

“One year ago, your brother was banished and sent on a mission to retrieve the Avatar. Your Uncle Iroh decided to accompany him on the journey.”

“Yes.” Azula said. She remembered the day very well. The screams, the whispers, the smell. All of it, she remembered as if it were yesterday. 

“I just retrieved word that a month ago their ship was caught up in a storm,  _ unfortunately... _ ” He said the last word with a sarcastic tone that made Azula want to smile. “There were no survivors. Some of the bodies were not recovered, my brother and Zuko’s being two of them. But based on the severity of the  _ ‘storm’  _ they have both been announced dead.” 

There was a silence between the two. It wasn’t an awkward silence, it was more like a silence filled with understanding. 

“You are dismissed.” 

*

“Then, after that I pushed her into the pond!” Zuko concluded. “Azula was going to kill her if I hadn’t, but it was still humiliating!” 

Nanook laughed. He had been listening to Zuko for about an hour. He didn’t remember what exactly brought it up, but one minute they were loading food and other various supplies, the next he was watching Zuko’s animated gestures paired with tales from the fire nation palace. 

This one specifically was about his sister trying to kill his potential future wife. 

Nanook didn’t know whether that story specifically was an over dramatic interpretation of what actually happened, or if his sister was  _ actually  _ going to try to kill her. 

Even though he had only known Zuko for a month, he caught on rather quickly that the child seemed to wear a pair of spectacles at any given time that made whatever was happening seem like so much more than it actually was. 

He also knew that the fire nation was filled with cruel people, and he didn’t think the princess would be an exception. Even if her brother was, what are the odds of them both coming out of their situation as kind hearted as Zuko?

They were due to leave the North Pole first thing in the morning, and they had spent the entirety of that evening saying their semi-final goodbyes, loading stuff onto the ship and doing some minor repairs on the ship. 

Nanook felt guilty to say he was glad to leave. Especially when he saw Chena with his daughter, or Hakoda with Sokka and Katara, or Tomkin with his mom. But he had nothing there. The only thing close to a family he had left were the people on the ship, and the village had too many reminders of his childhood. 

When he gazed out behind the village, part of him was still watching for his father to come back. 

“I don’t even know what half this stuff is.” Zuko commented looking through the array of stuff the rest of the crew loaded onto the deck. “What is that? Seaweed?” 

“Kale. Although we do eat seaweed.”

“Gross. I miss Fire Nation food.” 

“What kind of food do you guys eat?”

“My favorite is spicy noodles. And Fire Flakes. But we also had roast duck, gruel, komodo sausage, mochi, and a bunch of different stuff.”

“Is komodo sausage made from those rhino’s?”

“Yeah, Komodo Rhino’s. Hence the name.” 

“And you say our food is weird. You eat rhino’s.” 

“It’s not weird!” 

“Says y-”

“Zuko.” Hakoda said, approaching the two. 

“Yeah?”

“Go help Chena load. I need to talk to Nanook alone.”

“Okay.” 

Nanook watched as Zuko very slowly walked off of the ship to where Chena was. He wondered if Zuko was trying to catch a part of their conversation or was taking his time to put off having to work with Chena. He wouldn’t put either one past the kid. 

“Yes?” Nanook asked, not taking his eyes off Zuko and not speaking until he knew he was out of earshot. 

“You two have been spending a lot of time together.” Hakoda said, also watching Zuko. 

“Yeah…”

“What exactly have you guys been doing?”

Nanook shrugged, finally tearing his gaze from Zuko when he saw Kanuk walk up to him and Chena. 

“Talking.” 

“About what?” 

“Well, just now we were talking about how disgusting Fire Nation food sounds, compared to the delectable subsistence that is Water Tribe food.” 

“Anything else…?” 

“He told me about his demented sister trying to kill his girlfriend, I think. Just the differences between the Fire Nation and Water Tribe, random stories from our childhoods, making fun of Tom. Why do you ask?” 

“He hasn’t told you anything personal? Like how his relationship with his father was, or his uncle… or maybe how exactly he got his scar? Anything like that?” 

“No.” Nanook lied. “Nothing like that. He’s really closed off about that stuff.”

Hakoda hummed in understanding and nodded.

“Why does it matter though?”

“I’m trying to figure out what exactly to do with him, especially if we don’t hear back from Iroh soon. We can’t keep him here forever, or much longer at that.” 

“Why not?” Nanook asked, a hint of defensiveness in his voice. He stood from where he previously knelt and crossed his arms. “He isn’t causing anyone any trouble.” 

“What do you think will happen if we get caught with the Fire Nation prince on board? By a Fire Nation ship, or even Earth Kingdom. Not many Earth Kingdom generals would see the situation like you and I do.” 

“A Fire Nation ship would burn us down without him! And as for the Earth Kingdom… screw what they think.”

“It’s not what they think Nanook, it’s what they’ll  _ do. _ They’ll wipe out our entire crew just to get to Zuko.”

“Okay, then what will they do to Zuko?! Everyone on this ship has their suspicions as to how he was treated by the Fire Lord and the rest of the Fire Nation! You just want to send him back to that?!” 

“And that’s all it is, suspicions. We don’t know anything for sure.”

“Spirits Hakoda! If you had a  _ suspicion  _ that Sokka and Katara were in danger, I know you would try and-”

“Sokka and Katara are  _ my children _ -”

“Well, Zuko is  _ a child. _ Barely older than Sokka! But since he’s not  _ your child _ , he doesn’t matter right?”

“Nano-”

“Well, if you ask me Zuko,  _ Prince of the Fire Nation,  _ and his sanity matters a little more than two Water Tribe children, especially when millions of peoples’ lives are at stake!” 

This made Hakoda fall silent.

“Heir to the throne Hakoda! What are you expecting to happen if that  _ suspicion  _ is right!? Zuko gets crowned Fire Lord in however many years, how do you think he’ll think of the Water Tribe, or  _ your children  _ when we show up at his coronation like ‘yeah, I know our tribe abandoned you to your abusive and manipulative family and nation, but do you think you can call off this war!?’ ‘Sorry we couldn’t keep you! You were too much of a risk to us when your uncle didn’t write back, so we had no choice but to send you back to your father, or better yet, a self absorbed Earth Kingdom general who would torture him for information he probably doesn’t have before he sends him back to his father who  _ clearly  _ doesn’t love the kid.” 

“Nanook.” Hakoda said calmly. Nanooks facial expression relaxed and his eyes changed from being blank and emotionless to being filled with anticipation as he looked up at Hakod. He recognized this response. It’s how Nanook coped with fear. Fear for the future of the world, fear for Zuko’s wellbeing, and ten years ago fear that his father would come back or fear that Hakoda himself wasn’t any different.

“I- I’m sorry, I-”

“Nanook.” Hakoda said again. “That is exactly why I want you to tell me if you know anything.  _ Now what did he tell you?”  _

Nanook tensed his jaw and met Hakoda's eyes. The emotionless gaze once again taking over. 

“Nothing.” He said. “Absolutely nothing.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to say today 
> 
> I'm so sorry I have barely been posting. School and mental health has taken a toll on me recently. I'll go back to posting consistently whenever I can, but it doesn't look like I will for a while. 
> 
> I'm posting today because I'm trying to procrastinate all my school work I'm behind on. :)
> 
> Anyhow, I have high standards for myself. That's why I degrade my own chapters. Sometimes they don't meet my expectations, especially when I have no clue what to do with that specific chapter. So please, give me ideas 🙏. 
> 
> Would you guys be happy with a large time skip? Sometimes they annoy me, specifically, sometimes they don't so I'm not sure what you guys would like. 
> 
> It has also come to my attention that some of you don't like that Nanook is keeping secrets about Zuko from Hakoda... interesting.
> 
> As always, please comment! I love hearing you guys more so than anything else. Especially those of you who comment on every single chapter, I love you guys 🖤
> 
> Also, check the end for more authors notes.

Chapter 17

Nanook was still very short and passive with the chief for a week after the altercation. But after that he slowly started to come around again. Now, two weeks after they left the Southern Water Tribe, Hakoda was even more worried when he still had got nothing from General Iroh. 

Tomkin was concerned to say the least. He had never seen Nanook act that way with Hakoda. Hakoda was also being a little more grumpy and wry than usual, and Zuko was quiet. Nothing else to describe him, just quiet. 

Kanuk and Chena had noticed it too, but they didn’t seem to care as much. 

But Tomkin did. He wanted to know what happened. 

So when he and Zuko were put on laundry duty together, and Zuko, 15 minutes in, hadn’t said a word, Tomkin spoke up. 

“What's been going on?” He asked. Zuko looked back at him and shrugged. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve been quiet, Chiefs been mad about something, and Nanook is acting off. Did something happen?” 

“No.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yup.” 

Tomkin sighed and handed a tunic to Zuko, which Zuko then dried and folded and layed on top of a chair. 

“If nothings going on, then why are you being so quiet?” 

“I’ve just been thinking. That’s all.” 

“About what?” 

“That night I spent with your mom while we were in your village.” He said with a smirk. 

Tomkins mouth dropped open as they both heard a burst of laughter coming from the doorway. They looked back to see Chena leaning against the frame, grabbing onto it to prevent himself from falling. 

“Good one Zuko.” He said as he collected himself. 

Zuko smiled and turned towards Tomkins, whose mouth was still hanging open, but now smiling too. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I was not expecting that.” He said in a chuckle. 

“Neither was your mom.” Zuko said quietly as he took the tunic Tomkin was handing him. 

“Okay, that's enough.” 

“That's what-” 

“Zuko!”

Chena laughed again before diverting his attention toward a series of footsteps coming towards them. Mildly heavy and mildly fast, so Zuko knew it was Nanook. 

He hadn’t talked much to Nanook after leaving the village. Zuko thought it had something to do with the argument he heard him and Hakoda get into. He didn’t know about what though. All he heard was his name a few times and raised voices. 

Obviously, it was about him. 

Then considering how Hakoda and Nanook had both been acting recently, it had to have been bad. 

He didn’t like that he tore the relationships between them. Nanook and Hakoda were barely on a speaking basis and it was all his fault. 

He was also terrified, any move he made, or any sound he made he would cause even more problems for the crew of Water Tribe warriors. 

But he can’t tell Tomkin that, it would lead to a long conversation about how he isn’t a burden and how whatever else Tomkin came up with at the time. 

Then, this conversation would just take even more time out of their day. 

Zuko was ashamed that he got this comfortable with them.

_ With the enemy. _

Well, that wasn’t going to happen anymore. 

He didn’t know where this resurfaced attitude came from. 

It definitely wasn’t all of the nightmares he had been having about father recently. And how disappointed he would be in him. Or what Azula would say. 

So when Nanook stood by Chena, and notioned Zuko out of the room, saying Hakoda wanted to talk to him, Zuko stood tall, kept a straight face and promised himself not to let his guard down. 

And when they went below deck, where Zuko knew for a fact the chief wasn’t considering he just saw him go to his office, and Nanook informed him that the chief did not, in fact want to talk to him, rather he did and knew that Tomkin wouldn’t let him leave without the Chiefs demand, Zuko clenched his jaw and forced himself not to let his guard down for Nanook. Not again. 

Especially not Nanook. 

Jokes were one thing with Tomkin, his crew made jokes. But crying in front of someone, that was a complete other thing. 

Crying showed weakness.

“What?” Zuko asked with his arms crossed. 

“What?” Nanook asked, copying Zuko's stance and raising an eyebrow. 

“What do you want?” 

“What's with the attitude?” 

“I don’t have an attitude, peasant.” 

_ Peasant. _

Nanook concealed a laugh at the prince's newly defensive behavior. He studied Zuko for a second. His arms were crossed, his stance was solid, and his stare was unrelenting and piercing. 

But his eyes showed fear. 

Nanook chewed the side of his lip, and locked his eyes with the princes. 

He seemed like a baby polar bear dog, growling and trying to act intimidating to the rest of the pack. 

“Stop doing that!” Zuko demanded. 

“Doing what?” 

“Whatever you're doing! Stop it!” 

Nanook sighed and shook his head. 

“Okay then. Go finish the laundry. Nevermind what I was going to tell you.” 

“What-” 

Nanook shrugged and started up the stairs that went above deck. 

*

Zuko watched as Nanook disappeared onto the top of the deck. 

_ That wasn’t what I expected.  _

He wasn’t expecting Nanook to be so calm with his attitude. He was expecting to be lashed out at, screamed at, be called a disappointment. 

Even when he was called a peasant, Nanook didn’t care. 

Zuko’s chest hurt. 

Did he hurt his feelings? 

He looked at the ground below him and sighed. 

_ Who cares? _

_ Peasants don’t deserve empathy.  _

_ Empathy makes you weak.  _

*

“Chief?” Hakoda looked up at the doorway to his office to see Nanook standing there. Hakoda raised his eyebrows and notioned for Nanook to sit. 

He did, and stared at the ground awkwardly for a few seconds. 

“Well?” Hakoda inquired.

“Zuko’s acting weird.”

“Weird how?” 

“Like he acted when we first housed him. Defensive. He’s back to calling us peasants.” 

Hakoda folded his hands and leaned back in his chair. 

“Was he just joking?” 

“No, he meant it. Like I said, defensive.” 

“And you don’t know why?” 

“No clue. We  _ were  _ getting along perfectly fine.” 

“Might just be a phase.”

Nanook shrugged. 

“Do you think he’ll try to run off again?”

“Not sure Nanook. Just keep an eye on him for me, okay?” 

He nodded and stood.

“Where do you think you're going?” 

“I have stuff to do still-” 

Hakoda pointed back at the seat, telling him to sit, which he complied. 

“What?”

“Tomkin has been complaining.”

“About what?”

“That you have also been acting weird, Since we left the Tribe, apparently.” 

“Well, Toms kind of dramatic chief-” 

“Kanuk has noticed it too. Chena also.” 

Nanook shrugged 

“I’m just stressed. That's all.”

“About what?” 

“The war that's been going on for almost 100 years, the fact that we have the son of the perpetrator of said war, keeping an eye on Tomkin to make sure he doesn’t fall off the ship.”

“And why is this all just now having an affect on you?” 

“Not sure. Not a healer. Ask Kanuk, maybe he could tell you.” Nanook stood again to leave. 

“Nanook, sit back-”

“Chief.” Chena said approaching the doorway, Zuko trailed right behind him, trying to grab something from him.

“Yes?” 

He held up a scroll. 

“Give me it!” Zuko said, trying to grab it. 

“Zuko, that's enough.” Hakoda said, standing. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, you savage.” Zuko growled. Hakoda didn’t react, just took the scroll from Chena, only to be attacked by Zuko. 

“Give it to me!” 

“Zuko stop.” 

“No! Let me read it!” 

“Zuko-” 

Zuko kicked him in the shin, and ran off. 

“Spirits!” Hakoda cursed watching as he ran away. “Little brat.” 

Nanook and Chena both chuckled at the confrontation between them. 

“Out.” Hakoda said sternly. 

The two left, both of them still giggling like he’s seen Katara do. 

He sat back down and ran his hands over his face before opening the scroll. 

*

Zuko ran out of the chief's quarters and onto the deck. He turned the corner where the safety boats were hanging off the ship, and crawled into one. He covered himself with a tarp and dug his head into his knees, pulling at his hair. 

“Stupid savages.” He whispered to himself. 

He felt tears streaming down his face as strands of his hair started falling from his hands. 

_ Crying is weak.  _

_ Stop crying. _

He groaned in frustration when he couldn’t stop the tears from coming. 

“Stop it!” He whisper- yelled to himself. Last thing he wanted was for anyone to hear him and find him like this. “What is wrong with you!”

*

Hakoda’s heart felt like it broke into a million pieces as he looked down at the scroll. 

_ Spirits. _

He read the words over a million times, just in case his mind was playing tricks on him but every time it was the same familiar words. 

_ General Iroh, _

_ Two weeks ago we came across a body of a small boy floating in the eastern current. _

He crumbled up the scroll and through it in the trash can beside him. 

_ This is bad. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple chapters ago someone commented that the names I use and some of the scenarios I use reminded them a lot of hella1975's 'Art of Burning', which I have read before but I didn't remember a lot about it. So I reread it. And it turns out, we do have a lot of similarities. So let me just say something here: 
> 
> I LOVE that work. It's amazing and touches on subjects that I never see any other fanfics touch on and the author is amazing. It's one of my favorites, and I would highly recommend it. 
> 
> HOWEVER, I am not trying to steal anything from that author. When I named the characters, I used names I've seen multiple different authors use and I google Inuit names because that's who the Water Tribe is based off of. I am not deliberately trying to steal any of their ideas. As for the scenarios, I pull those out of my own head. I love angst so a lot of my chapters reflect that. But if this seems very similar to any other works, it's completely coincidental. 
> 
> Furthermore, here are some other books I would HIGHLY recommend:
> 
> The Art of Burning -of course-
> 
> 'Search for me' by lets_support_frogs  
> -Azula redemption arc  
> -It's not really the same plot as the other fics I'm listing, it takes place years after and has LOTS OF ANGST  
> -I love it so much
> 
> HufflepuffChildOfOpollo's 'Is there a way back home?'  
> \- This one is my all time favorite.   
> \- It is absolutely amazing  
> \- Has three different parts to it, and takes place around the same time mine does, with Zuko being younger than in the actual series.
> 
> If you guys want anymore recommendations, let me know. I have a lot and will probably end up giving them to you anyways.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys' are going to love this chapter, I just know it. 
> 
> A lot happens here and I can not wait to read you guyses responses. 
> 
> Love you all 🖤

Chapter 18

Two hours later, Hakoda was in the exact same place, staring at the ceiling, and evaluating his current position. 

Everybody knows that when a messenger hawk returns with the same letter, it’s because the intended receiver didn’t get the message. 

And based on how long the hawk was gone, there was a reason for that. 

Which wasn’t good. 

“Spirits help me.” Hakoda whispered and got up. 

_ Whatever happened, over thinking won’t help.  _

_ I need a distraction.  _

It was sprinkling slightly when Hakoda got on the deck. When he looked off into the distance, he could see dark clouds in the distance. He sighed and turned back around to go back below deck. 

The sun was going down, which meant the rest of the crew was in the cafeteria, eating. 

He had hoped that Zuko got over whatever teenage angst phase he was going through before he saw him again. 

Hakoda had too much to worry about and Zuko being belligerent was just adding onto the baggage. 

Hakoda mentally kicked himself for that thought. 

He knew Zuko had been through a lot, even if he didn’t know exactly what. 

“Storms coming.” Hakoda announced as he walked into the cafeteria. His four men sat at one of the many tables together, talking amongst themselves. 

All except Nanook, that is. He was barely acknowledging them. 

They all let out a unison groan, making Hakoda laugh. 

“Have any of you seen Zuko?” He asked, taking his place at the end of the table. 

“Not since he beat you up Chief.” Chena said with a smirk. Hakoda rolled his eyes.

“Tom, go find him after you're done eating. Rest of you, tie everything down. I don’t know how bad this is going to be.” 

“Is he back to hiding?” Kanuk asked, stabbing at his sea prunes. 

“Apparently, if none of you have seen him within the last couple hours.” 

“What’s going on with him?” Chena asked. 

“We’re not sure. He started acting weird since we left the village. More so today.” 

“Maybe he’s just being a moody kid…?”

“Well, whatever it is, he needs to be accounted for. He doesn’t exactly have a very good track record of storms.” 

Kanuk chuckled. 

“Was that letter earlier his Uncle?” Kanuk asked. 

“No. It was the letter I sent to his Uncle.” 

“Yikes.” Tomkin said. “That can’t be good.”

“Yeah. Do not say anything to him about it. He doesn’t need worry right now.” 

“Okay.”

“So if we can’t get to Iroh soon, what are we going to do?” Kanuk asked. 

“I’m not sure. We’re meeting General Yin within the next few days to discuss our next move. I have no idea what to do with Zuko when we begin attacking Fire Nation ships again.”

Tomkin stood up and picked up his plate. 

“I’m going to go find the kid.” He said and began to walk out. 

“I’m going with him.” Nanook said and stood up, following him. 

“If you find him, start tying stuff.” Hakoda commanded. 

Nanook nodded. 

When both boys were out of sight, Hakoda shook his head and sighed. 

“We’re going to have to get rid of him soon. I just have no idea how.” 

“Drop him off at Kyoshi island and tell him to keep his identity a secret?” Chena proposed. 

“Too dangerous. Someone will be bound to recognize him eventually.” 

“Colonies? Heard they’re pretty shut off from the rest of the world.”

“That… might work.” 

“Chief.” Kanuk said. “With all due respect, I don’t think abandoning him will be a good idea.”

“Why not?” Chena asked. 

“He’s right.” Hakoda said. “I’m not getting rid of him until I have somewhere that I know he’ll be okay.”

“Well there's not many places outside the Fire Nation where that’s guaranteed.”

“Or in the Fire Nation.” Kanuk added. 

“Why?” 

“Kid was banished.” 

“Why?”

“Won’t say.”

“Oh… What's up with those two?” Chena pointed his thumb towards the door, an indication of Nanook and Tomkin.

“They’re attached.” Hakoda said simply. “Nanook and I got into an argument before leaving the village about it.” 

“So that’s what's wrong with him.” 

“Yeah. And I think the knowing is getting to Tom. That he isn’t staying with us for much longer, if we can help it that is.”

“And what does Zuko think of this?” Kanuk asked. 

“We haven’t had the conversation in a while.” 

“Well, I think he may need to be reminded too.” 

“Yeah, your right.” 

“Usually am, Chief.” And with that, Kanuk got up and left to go tie the supplies down. 

*

“Where is he?” Tomkin asked himself as he scurried around the ship, looking for Zuko. 

“Can’t find him.” Nanook said walking up to him. 

“Yeah, neither can I.” 

“Think we should go get Chief?” 

“Uhh… I don’t know. Give it a few more minutes.” 

“O-” Nanook looked up just in time to see movement. “Hang on.” He started towards the lifeboats. Tomkin watched as he snuck towards the boats and kicked one as hard as he could.

Suddenly there was a blaze of fire shooting right towards Nanook. 

“Spirits Zuko!” Tomkin yelled, running over to Nanook, who dodged the fire by throwing himself onto the ground. “Are you okay?” He asked Nanook, offering him a hand. 

“Yeah I-”

“Zuko! What’s wrong with you?!”

“Tomkin your being dra-”

“No I’m not! He Fire Bent at you!”

“I’m fine-”

“I don’t c-” 

Their argument was interrupted by a loud splash. The two boys looked at eachother, then at the boat and saw that Zuko was no longer there. After running to the side, they found that Zuko was in fact, now in the water, crashing against the waves that were getting harsh due to the oncoming storm. 

“Chief!” Nanook screamed running off. “Hakoda!” 

Tomkin was frozen in shock, watching the small boy's body being thrown around like some lifeless doll. 

“Zuko!” Tomkin screamed, climbing down to the bottom lifeboat. “Zuko! Grab my hand!” 

No response

“Zuko!” 

He was unconscious. 

“Spirits!” Tomkin said, stripping himself of his top layer. The rain was coming down harshly and he could see lightning in the distance. Accompanied by the roaring of the thunder, which seemed more of a warning than a natural occurrence. 

Tomkin jumped into the water, battling against the waves that collapsed on him over and over.

“Zuko!” 

No response.

He squinted his eyes and looked around. He barely caught sight of the Fire Bender, and wouldn’t have seen him at all if he wasn’t wrapped in vivid blues. 

Tomkin fought against the water that threatened to drown him, trying to swim to the boy. 

“I got you buddy.” He said when he finally caught Zuko’s hand. 

Tomkin threw him in his back and watched as the ship got farther and farther from them. 

“Hakoda!” He screamed, trying to swim back. Unfortunately he couldn’t swim as fast as the boat could cut through water. 

He watched helplessly as he watched the ship float away. 

Then he saw the silhouettes of the crew scrambling around the dock. 

“Hang on!” He heard Nanook scream. 

“I’m trying!” 

The silhouette that he guessed was Nanook cut the ropes that help up the lifeboat and he watched as it fell down to the water with a splash. 

“Nanook no!” Tomkin screamed. “It’s too dangerous!” 

Nanook ignored him and jumped into the boat.

“Nanook!” He heard the Chief scream. 

*

“W-where am I?” Zuko asked, rubbing his head. He looked around him and saw nothing. No rain, no wood, or metal walls. Just black. “Hello!? Can anyone hear me!?” 

He pushed himself up and started walking. 

“Hello!?”

*

Nanook ignored the pleas as he jumped into the small boat, eyes locked on Tomkin and Zuko.

His best friend and the closest thing he had to a little brother. 

He began paddling against the winds and waves towards them. 

“Nanook take him!” Tomkin said, throwing himself over the side of the boat. He grabbed the back of Zuko’s parka, pulling him onto the small boat. He then grabbed Nanooks arm, pulling him in also. As soon as Tomkin steadied himself and caught a breath, he took the paddle and hit Nanook in the head with it.

“Ow!” 

“What were you thinking! You could have died!”

“Yeah, and you two would have if I didn’t come and get you!” 

“Look!” Nanook followed his gaze at their ship, which was leaving their line of sight. Three silhouettes of men rushing around the dock, barking unheard orders at one another. “Now all three of us are probably dead!” 

“Oh well then!” 

Tomkin sighed and ran his hands down his face, his gaze drifting to Zuko. 

“Is he okay!?” The question was barely audible over the storm going on around them. Nanook looked at the young fire bender, and held his finger to his throat.

“He has a pulse, and he’s breathing!” 

“Did he fall in, or did he….”

“Jump?!”

“Well yeah!”

“I’m not sure!” 

“Well now what do we do?” Tomkin asked, looking out to where their ship once was. 

“Wait till the storm passes!?”

“Then what!?” 

“Think about our place in the universe!?”

Tomkin slapped himself in the forehead and sat beside the unconscious prince. 

*

“Hello?! Where am I?!” 

No answer. 

“Hello?” He stopped running and looked around at nothing. “Am I dead?” 

*

“Where are you going?” Tomkin asked. 

The storm had passed a while ago and Tomkin was stripped down to his last layer, his clothes laying out in the sun to dry.

“Anywhere but the middle of the ocean.”

“What’s the point? We won’t get anywhere in time before we die.” 

“Not with that attitude we won’t” 

“We’re going to die from thirst before we reach land. You should save your energy in case they come back. 

Nanook sighed and sat down, burying his face in his hands. 

“Zuko.” He said nudging him with his foot. “Wake up buddy.”

He didn’t move. 

“What was wrong with him anyways?” Tomkin asked. 

“I don’t know. Teenage angst or something.” 

“You're a teenager too technically… so am I.”

“Yeah but we got spared the brooding.” 

Tomkin shrugged and looked at the sky. 

“You guys have gotten close.” 

“What can I say? We have a lot in common.”

“Like what?” 

“None of your business.” Tomkin looked up and studied Nanook. 

Tomkin knew Nanook a little more than anyone realized, including Nanook. 

Yes, he was a dumb kid. He got in trouble sometimes, snuck into the liquor, hid below deck to escape chores, but he wasn’t  _ stupid. _ He could tell something was up with Zuko immediately, he knew Hakoda was hiding something, and he could read Nanook like an open book.

They’ve known each other their entire lives, he picked up on subtle body language that Nanook presented without even knowing it. 

Like when he covers his burn scar on his stomach when he thought too intently about his dad. 

“Daddy issues?” He inquired.

“Shut up.” 

“Fine.” 

Both boys sat in an awkward silence before Nanook sighed and looked up at the sky too. 

“Yeah. Daddy issues.” 

*

"Hello Zuko." he heard someone say. Zuko turned around and was met with... something. 

A person?

Not quite?

An animal?

Nope. 

Whatever it was, had blonde hair that went down to it's feet and was concerningly pale. It had a sun tattooed on it's forehead and wore long golden robes. It's eyes were the most golden that Zuko's ever seen.

"Who are you?" 

"I am Agni."

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today because I don't feel like doing anything I actually need to do. 
> 
> This is the first time in a while that I know where I'm going next with this story and I'm so excited to write the next few chapters, I think you guys are going to love them. 
> 
> As always, PLEASE COMMENT!!! I love you guyses comments so much, I refresh every five minutes after I post a chapter.

Chapter 19

“Agni?” Zuko asked. 

“Yes my child.”

Zuko didn’t know what to say. He just stared at the spirit in front of him in awe. 

“Rise Zuko.” 

“What’s going on? Where am I?”

“Your in your own subconscious. Now rise.” 

Zuko stood up and looked at Agni, who was easily twice his height, then some. 

“Am I dead?” 

“Follow me.” 

Agni turned and began walking away, Zuko followed without hesitation. 

“You have been through some great trials, my son. You must be tired.” 

“Huh...yeah, sorta.” 

Agni hummed. 

“Whats going on? Why am I not on the ship?”

“You were knocked off during a storm. Your friends saved you.” 

Suddenly they were in the middle of the ocean, and in the middle of a storm watching Nanook pull Zuko onto a small life boat. 

“Is that right now?” 

“No. This is days ago. Time passes different in the spirit world.”

“I thought you said I’m in my subconscious.” 

Agni turned his head and smiled at him, as if that answered his question. 

Then in an instant they were back in the black nothingness.

“Theres you have someone who’se been waiting to meet you for a long time.” 

“Who?” 

“Well, multiple someones” 

“Who is it?” 

“Patience my child.” He said turning around. “All will be revealed soon enough.” 

Agni smiled at him and then the world around him warped again. This time they were in a small village surrounded by trees and a few scattered houses. The villagers seemed calm and were carrying about their every day life. 

“It’s one of our colonies.” Zuko observed, noticing both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom clothing. 

“You are correct.” 

Zuko’s eyes were drawn to a boy, barely older than him carrying a basket of buns on his head. He seemed happy and greeted everyone he passed with a smile. 

He seemed eerily familiar. 

“Who is that?” 

“That is Song.” 

Zuko nodded and watched him. He set the basket of buns down outside a small, open aired shoppe and began what seemed like he was setting it up for business.

“Avatar Song.” 

*

“I’m so bored.” Tomkin groaned laying face down in the boat. 

Nanook hovered above Zuko, once again taking his pulse. He grew more and more concerned for the prince as the days stretched forward and he showed no sign of waking up. 

“I don’t care.” 

“Is he going to be okay?” Tomkin asked looking up at Zuko. 

“I hope so. He needs to live so I can kill him for getting us into this.” 

“He might be our only hope out here. Being the only bender and all.” 

“How is fire going to help us?” 

“I don’t know.” 

*

“The Avatar!?” Zuko yelled turning towards Agni. “I need to capture him! Can you bring me to him!?” 

“My Child-” 

“Please! You of all people would understand! I need him to restore my honor!”

“Son-” 

“Please!” Zuko said falling to his knee’s. Tears streamed down his face, as he begged. “I need him to go back home. You should understand-”

“Prince Zuko.” Agni stepped forward and cupped the childs face. “Avatar Song is deceased.” 

“What? Then-”

“Watch.” 

Zuko nodded and looked back over at the scene. 

He watched as people went up to the shoppe and bought the buns and various other food items from Song, then sometimes and older lady. 

_ They seemed so happy.  _

Then, almost as if the weather was setting the stage, the sky darkened as storm clouds began to roll in. No rain came though, and the villagers didn’t seem fazed. 

Until someone screamed. 

This seemed to set off a chain reaction of many more people screaming and running around in a frenzy. 

Zuko looked back to the source of the chaos to see a group of Fire Nation citizens riding on Komodo Rhinos. 

“The Rough Rhinos.” 

“That is right my child.”

Zuko watched as Song quickly ran out of the shop and in the opposite direction than everyone else was going. 

He was running towards the chaos. 

Song stood in front of the Rhinos and the Firebenders, clearly outmatched but holding his ground. 

One of the Fire Benders let out a low chuckle and jumped off their rhino. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” 

“Leave.” Song said through his teeth. 

“Or what?” The Fire Bender was now standing inches away from Song, who had to look up to see his face. A smirk inched across Songs face. 

Zuko had to look closely to see it, but Song moved his foot across the ground ever so slightly, causing the mans legs to seperate from one another, sending him into a sudden split. 

“Earth Bender!” One of the Fire Benders yelled as they one by one jumped off their rhinos, and immediately got into their defensive positions. 

Songs smirk morphed into a full blown smile as he steadied himself and watched the Fire Benders intently. 

Then a full on battle enacted. 

There was dust and Fire everywhere, Zuko could barely see what was happening. Song barely moved, yet somehow he managed to send all of the Fire benders into the air, which ended them to falling, probably to their death. 

All but one. 

“Watch out!” Zuko screamed as the first Fire bender, still on the ground, grabbed his spear and stabbed it right through Songs heart. 

Zuko turned away from the scene and covered his ears. Small whimpers escaped from his lips. 

Agni placed his hand on Zuko’s should and squeezed slightly. 

“I’m sorry you had to witness that, my son.” 

*

“I don’t see anything.” Tomkin said, leaning halfway off the boat. 

“Don’t make us fall in, Tom.” Nanook said weakly. 

Nanook just so happened to have his canteen on him when he decided to save Tomkin and Zuko’s life, but it was running low. 

The canteen didn’t hold much and even though he only allowed one drink a day, three days in and being split between three people, it was almost gone. 

“I’m so tired.” Tomkin said sitting back inside the boat. 

“I am too Tom.” 

“And I’m bored.” 

“Me too Tom.” 

Tomkin let out a long and dramatic groan and looked over the side of the boat and into the water. 

“Since we’re going to die anyways, can I ask you something?” 

“Depends.” 

“What was going on with Zuko? And why do you treat him like you do?”

“I don’t know and what do you mean?” 

“When he Fire bent at you, you were trying to defend him. Two months ago you would have cut his hand off.” 

“I would have wouldn’t I?” 

“Yes. Now tell me.” 

“I told you, Zuko and I have a lot in common. Bonding with someone gives you enough mercy to not cut off their hands.” 

Tomkin chewed on his lip and looked back at Nanook, who could tell Tom wasn’t satisfied with the answer.

“What did you guys always talk about?” 

“The weather.” 

“Nanook!” Tomkin said turning towards him. 

“Tom! I’m not giving away the kids’ secrets.” 

Tomkin sighed.

“He’s been through a lot.” Nanook continued. “Lets leave it at that.”

“Does Chief know?”

Nanook shook his head. 

“I promised him I wouldn’t tell.”

“Why does he trust you so much?”

“What can I say? I’m a people person.” 

*

“What happens next?” Zuko asked looking back at Agni, all teary eyed. 

“Well, the Avatar is reborn into the Fire Nation.” 

“So I’ll be looking for a baby?!” 

“No Zuko. That event was quite some time ago.” 

“So who am I looking for? Can you take me to them?” 

Agni chuckled and began walking away. 

“Walk with me child.” 

Zuko followed beside him. 

“I’ve been watching you.” 

“You have?”

“Yes. I see that you’ve been in battle with yourself.”

“I have?”

“You have. Between good and evil. Your own conscious and your own nation. Can’t be an easy fight.” 

“Yeah. The thing is though, the Fire Nation isn’t bad. It’s a victim just like the rest of the world.” 

“Very wise, you are.” 

“So what do I do?” 

“I can’t decide that for you. You have to do whatever feels right.”

“But nothing feels right!” 

“All answers will come to you in due time, my child. Until then,” Agni waved his hand, and the world changed, once again. They were in the middle of the ocean, once more, watching a boat. “Your friends need you.” 

“Is that Nanook and Tomkin? Are they alright?”

“They got thrown into trouble, trying to save you.” 

“Oh…” 

“You haven’t been very kind to your friends recently.” 

“I- umm..” 

“I understand.” Agni turned towards him. “Human minds are very fragile. And you’ve been through so much, you are healing, but healing comes in waves. You need to rely on your friends.” Agni waved his hand and revealed a familiar room. 

One where Hakoda sat at his desk, two bottles of liquor in the can beside him. He was staring down at what looked like a map. 

“And those who care for you. My friends placed you in good hands.”

“Your friends?” 

“Tui and La.” 

“Oh, they brought me to the ship?”

“Indeed they did. You need to go now. The world needs you.” 

“The world!? Wha-” 

“Until then,” Agni placed his hand on Zuko’s head and closed his eyes. “I’ll be with you. And this will serve as a reminder.” 

Suddenly Zuko could see himself. 

A golden strand of hair hung loosely from his head. 

“My friends will guide you to safety. Remember Prince Zuko, Your destiny is much greater than you think. You will be faced with many challenges. But you will never by alone. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

*

“It’s official.” Tomkin whispered, not having the energy to do much else. “We’re officially dead.” 

“Your being dramatic.” Nanook said, also weakly. 

“Your being optimist- Zuko!” 

All the sudden, Zuko shot up with a gasp. 

“Are you okay!” Nanook asked pushing himself up. 

“Umm…” Zuko looked at him and then Tomkin. “I think?” 

Nanook grabbed the prince and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I’m so glad your okay.” 

“Yeah, what’s going on?” 

“We’re stranded you bas-”

“Tom look!” Nanook said, pointing behind him. “Land!” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The golden hair comes from a different story, Agni's Blessed I believe. I may be wrong on that, if I am please let me know.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we're 20 chapters in and finally getting somewhere with this story. 
> 
> I have two presentations this week, that I haven't started on.
> 
> Three reports due within the next two weeks, that I haven't started on
> 
> One of which is ten pages long. 
> 
> And I'm two weeks behind on everything else, but what am I doing? 
> 
> Writing another chapter. 
> 
> And probably another after I post this one, so keep watch and as always,
> 
> Comment 🖤

Chapter 20

“Water!” Tomkin screamed as soon as the boat was close enough to the land for him to run.

He immediately spotted a small stream of (probably) fresh water just off the beach.

“How long were you guys out there?” Zuko asked. helping Nanook pull the boat onto the shore. 

“ _ We  _ were probably in the middle of the ocean for five days.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault Zuko. We made the decision to help you.” 

“What happened?” 

“We were kind of hoping you could tell us.” Tomkin yelled from the other side of the beach. 

They both looked up at him to see that he was soaking wet and was now filling a canteen up with water. 

“I just remember there being a storm and we were on the ship and I was in a lifeboat, listening to you guys trying to find me. I thought it was funny, then suddenly I was…” Zuko debated telling them about his journey to wherever he was.  _ It can wait  _ “... I was in the boat with you guys.” 

“Sure.” Nanook said, narrowing his eyes at him. “And that was not funny, it was very stressful. And you don’t remember Fire Bending at me?” 

“I did? Did you deserve it?”

“No! I think I startled you.”

“Yeah.” Zuko said, rubbing his neck. “That’ll do it.” 

Nanook sighed and looked around. 

“Start a fire,  _ do not burn the boat.  _ I don’t know why I feel the need to tell you that, but I do. After you get a fire going, we’re going to have a talk.” 

And with that, Nanook ruffled his hair and went to join Tomkin in trying to find something to hold water. 

“ _ A talk. _ ” Zuko mocked, gathering wood. “Because what else do we have to do?” 

“That child will never fail to confuse me.” Tomkin said, watching Zuko subtly. 

“Tell me about it.” 

*

“So Zuko.” Tomkin started as he sat beside the other two. “Wanna tell us what’s been going on?” 

They ended up using a part of the tarp on the boat to hold water, after having Zuko melt two sides together, it worked rather well. 

The rest of the tarp was used to hang from two trees in order to create something that somewhat resembles shelter. 

After that, Tomkin set off into the woods to find some sort of food while Zuko took a little longer to create a fire than Tomkin expected from a fire bender, while Nanook found wood. 

After Tomkin determined every animal in that forest could outrun him, he settled on berries, moon peaches, and lychee nuts for dinner. All of which Zuko had to confirm was not poisonous. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“You haven’t noticed that you’ve been a lot more distant recently?”

“No.”

“No? Zuko, it's like you were acting like you were when you first got taken aboard the ship.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Tomkin groaned and threw himself backwards. 

“You're unbelievable.” 

Nanook only chuckled. 

Zuko smiled and picked at the skin of his moon peach, he then looked at Nanook, who was watching Tomkin with a faint smile on his face. 

“I heard you arguing with Hakoda.” He said quietly. Tomkin looked up at the two, barely hearing what was said. 

“You did?” Nanook asked, raising an eyebrow. “What did you hear?” 

“Just that it was about me.” Nanook nodded.

“Is that what this is about?” Tomkin asked, sitting back up. “An argument they got into?” 

Zuko slowly nodded. 

“But you don’t know exactly what it was about? Just that you were involved?”

“Yeah. It kind of made me realize that I was getting too comfortable. Reminded me that I will be back with my uncle soon enough, and the fact that I got attached to you guys… it would only hurt in the end.” 

Nanook and Tomkin looked at eachother. 

“So you closed yourself off?” 

Zuko nodded. 

“Zuko, you can’t do that. It’s not how you deal with things.” Tomkin lectured. 

He shrugged. 

“It’s how I deal with things.”

“But it’s not healthy.” Nanook explained. “It’s why we pressure you to talk to us, keeping things bottled up isn’t how to go about your issues.” 

“That’s what Agni said too.”

“What?” The other two asked in unison, and shock.

“When did you talk to Agni?” Nanook asked. 

“When I was aslee-”

“In a coma.” Tomkin finished. 

“Whatever you want to call it. I was conscious, but not the kind of conscious as when your aware of the physical world-”

“You were in the spirit world?”

“Not exactly. Agni said it was half and half. Inside my subconscious, and the spirit world. I don’t understand it either.” 

Zuko pulled the strand of golden hair, he’d tucked away so that they couldn’t see it. 

“He said I need to rely on my friends and the people that care on me. And that I have a great destiny or something like that, and he’d always be with me.” 

“So Agni himself, pulled you into wherever for a therapy session and a new hairdo?” 

“He also said Tui and La have been helping me too.” 

“Why? Your Fire Nation.”

“I don’t know.” 

“Did they say anything else? Tui and La?” 

“Yeah, they said to congratulate you on your mom’s pregnancy.” 

“You could just answer me.” Tomkin said with a glare. Nanook sat beside Zuko laughing hysterically. 

“I didn’t talk to Tui and La personally. Agni just told me about them a little.” 

“Anything else?” Nanook asked, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah… He showed me the Avatar.”

“The… Avatar?” 

“Well, the previous one. He was from the Earth Kingdom. Avatar Song.” 

“Previous one? So he died?” Tomkin asked.

“Yeah… He was probably only 15 or 16. He was an amazing earthbender, but probably didn’t even know he was the Avatar yet. He was killed by the Rough Rhino’s. Agni said this was a couple years ago.” 

“So you're looking for a Fire Nation toddler? And Agni supports your mission to capture the Avatar?” 

“I don’t know who I’m looking for. But Agni didn’t seem to support it. Agrees that the Fire Nations propaganda is troubled.”

“Oh… so what are you supposed to do?”

“I don’t know. The only thing I can think of is taking the throne. But the only way I can do that is to lift my banishment, by finding the Avatar.”

“You're banished?” Tomkin asked “Why?” 

“Umm…” Zuko looked at Nanook, who only raised his eyebrows. “I spoke out of turn at a war meeting, and refused to participate in an Agni Kai.”

“Oh… I don’t know what that means.” 

“I spoke out against a strategy that would kill thousands of soldiers. It wasn’t my place to speak out against it, so I was forced to participate in an Agni Kai, which is a duel between two Fire Benders. I had to duel my father since it was his war room. I refused to, so he…” Zuko’s hand drifted up to the left side of his face. “It’s how I got my scar.” 

“Oh my…” Tomkin covered his mouth with his hands, staring at Zuko. “Your father did that to you?” 

“Yeah. And since I refused to participate, it was labeled as an act of disrespect and I was banished unless I found the Avatar. Then I can go home.” 

“Why do you even want to go back?” 

“Well, that’s the thing. I don’t know if I want to anymore. I mean, part of me does. It’s where I grew up, and it’s where everything I know and love is. But I hated it. I was miserable and constantly terrified of saying something wrong or even being in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

“So…”

“So, I don’t know what Agni is expecting me to do. I don’t know where I’m supposed to go, or who I’m supposed to meet in order to fulfill whatever ‘destiny’ I have to fulfill. I’m lost.” 

“Well.” Nanook said. “I think you should go wherever life takes you. And trust that it takes you where you're supposed to be. I mean, it’s the only thing you can do, right?” 

“I guess.” 

“Okay then. Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing you can do.” 

Zuko nodded and rested his head on his knees. 

“Zuko.” Tomkin said. 

Zuko hummed in response. 

“I feel like you should talk to the Chief about this.”

“About what?” 

“Everything. Your scar and banishment, Your dream thing with Agni…”

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Okay. You should rest now too.” 

Zuko nodded and stood up. 

“Good night.” 

“Night buddy.” Nanook called as Zuko walked to the so-called shelter. 

*

“Spirits…” Tomkin said after a few minutes. “Did you know all of this already?” 

“Yeah. And more.” 

“There's more?!” 

Nanook nodded slowly. 

“Spirits.” He repeated. “Why didn’t you tell Chief about this?” 

“He asked me not to. And if you do before he’s ready-” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. You’ll break my arm or something.”

“Worse.”

“Okay, I get it.”

Neither boys said anything for a long few seconds. 

“I think we should rest too. We need to figure out where we are exactly tomorrow, see if we can contact Hakoda.” 

“Yeah…” 

And with that, Nanook layed down on the sand, and Tomkin got up and headed to lay next to Zuko. 

Nanook always preferred looking at the stars anyways. 

*

The silence on the ship was deafening, yet nobody did anything to fix it. 

The three men left on board were all going about their days, not even acknowledging the missing kids.

Hakoda stayed in his captains room, 

Kanuk in the infirmary

And Chena spent most nights on the deck. 

None of them could bear sleeping in the state room. 

They all knew the reality of the situation. Surviving that storm could be nearly impossible in the small life boat. And even if they did, that long on the ocean with no supplies…

No doubt they were almost dead, if not dead already. 

Hakoda spent most night praying to whatever spirits that would listen that the boys somehow made it to safety, and looking over maps, trying to find even the smallest island they could have made it to.

However, given the nearest island was too far away for them to make it there, it was hopeless. 

So when he wasn’t drunk, or praying, or looking at maps, he was watching the ocean. 

Hoping that somehow they would see the three drifting towards them, by some miracle. 

  
  
  



End file.
